The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: What happens when two supernaturally powerful girls join the Winchesters on the road? Will relationships spark or darkness overtake?
1. Beginning

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, this story is going to be interesting…. Also, Alex is a friend, so the story is for her.

**Chapter One**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Okay, I don't normally do one night stands. Hunting with Alex takes that all away – we're just too busy. But it was Alex's twenty-first birthday and she wanted to go to a bar. So the twenty-four year-old me said okay. Stupid me.

Anyway, we got there and immediately, she grabs me and points to these two hot – I mean HOT – guys sitting at a table by the bar. She gave me first pick. I chose the blonde – Dean Smith or something like that.

Then the usual guy-meets-girl thing happened – or my usual guy-meets-girl thing. We approached. He hit on me and bought me a drink. He asked if I wanted to head over to his hotel room. Now, there is only one question for me to ask myself – Why the hell did I say yes?

I told Alex – who promptly told me to 'Go get 'em!'. Self note: smack her over the head. We got to his room and, well, got to work. Then, as he was running his hands all over me, he found out that I was packing. The gun filled with rock salt that I keep in a holder on my person at all times. Damn. Of course he freaked, but that only made things worse. The ghost – which I didn't know was haunting _this_ run-down hotel – showed and tried to impress. Damn ghosts.

While he tried to usher me out of the room, I elbowed him in the nose and grabbed my gun he dropped. (He would definitely pay for dropping my baby later. That was my favorite gun. Emphasis on favorite.) I let three shots rip at the black cloud of a ghost before Dean grabbed my legs from under me – something else he'd pay for.

I hit Dean in the head with my baby and started to shoot at this thing again.

_Bang. Bang. Screech. _Dead.

Good. The thing was gone. That's when our whole ordeal started.

"Who the hell are you," Dean asked me.

I racked my brain for a good answer. Finding none, I avoided the subject, "You're nose is bleeding."

I tried to provide first aid but my hands were shooed away.

"I asked a question," he boomed.

"I made a statement."

He glared at me and let me fix his soon-to-be black-and-blue mark and blood gushing nose.

"Sorry about that," I said, "You weren't letting me kill that thing."

"Because we don't know what it is."

"We," I asked while arching an eyebrow, "I do. I came here to kill it. What I didn't know was that you decided to take up residence in the only haunted place in town."

I placed a band-aid on the cut above Dean's eyebrow, as he asked, "So you hunt these things?"

"What do you think," I rhetorically asked.

Dean glared at me as I put the finishing touches on his wounds. Once done, he laid back onto the bed as I plopped down next to him.

"Let's go find Lex," I said.

"And Sammy," he added.

I got up, followed by Dean and we walked out to his navy blue 1967 Impala and headed toward the bar.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Okay, I wanted to go to this bar for my twenty-first birthday. Hell, I wanted to go to any bar. But what I didn't know was that Jessica would get hooked up. And leave me with the not-so-social social butterfly. Granted, he was cute. But I could only imagine what the other one and I could be doing at this very moment if things were a tad bit different.

Instead, I was talking to the cute twenty-two year-old ex-Stanford college student.

"What did you go there for," I asked, "Law?"

"Yeah. Is it that obvious," he asked as he gave this adorable smile.

"Nah. Good guesser," I said and gave a small laugh, him giving the same chuckle.

That's when I noticed the small bulge at the back of his pants. Damn. He had a gun.

"So what do you do," I asked, trying – hoping – that he had a legit reason to working with a gun, "A cop?"

"Yeah. You could say that," he responded.

Alright. This guy was freaking me out. He seemed harmless – but you never know. So I got close. Just enough to look like a couple, but not enough to act like I wanted something – not that I thought that he thought like that anyway.

I whispered in his ear, "That's why you have a gun?"

Before I could pull away, he whispered, "Why do you have one?"

I was a bit rattled. Of course, if he was a cop – he would have been trained to notice these things – but I really didn't think he was a cop.

This time, when I pulled away completely, there was a gleam in his eye. Okay, this guy wanted to play games. Let's play.

"Let's see some ID," I demanded – in a friendly voice.

"Same with you," he said before pulling out a badge.

Okay, this guy was good. Luckily, I had grabbed our spare FBI badge from the trunk of the 1997 black Camaro that Jess owned. I took it out of my pocket and flashed it at him. Before I could toss it back into my back pocket he grabbed it and looked it over.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to be one. My all time goal," he said as he closely inspected it, "Hey, uh- Alex?"

"Yeah," I asked a bit afraid. The name on the ID read 'Sandra Adler'.

"Since when did your name become Sandra?"

At that exact moment, Sam's friend, Dean, sat down at the chair next to the table we were at closely followed by Jess. Thank God! Saved by the, well, Jess and Dean.

"Hey guys," Sam said as they plopped down in the seats across from ours and handed me my fake ID back, "What's going on?"

"Jess and Alex hunt," Dean said as he gestured to us.

Sam gave me a funny look as I looked for a clue from Jess.

She confirmed, "Yeah. Alex's the witch. She does the researching. I'm the psychic. I do more hunting."

Dean and Sam looked at one another before Dean began, "Sam's the psychic. He researches. I do more hunting. I'm the best in bed."

Dean flashed a cocky grin at Jess before she rolled her eyes. I glanced at Sam who was already looking at me. We shared the same look, 'Oh, God!'

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

It had been two months since we met the girls at that bar. Jess and I kept the guns, cars, and knives up to date while Sam and Alex worked on keeping their smarts sharp – whatever the hell that meant.

We told the girls all about our past. And they told us about theirs. Jess and Alex knew each other since they were infants. Their Dads were best friends. Then Jess' parents died in a car accident when she was six months old. She was left in the care of Alex's parents. That's where they were trained.

Alex's Dad refused to think that there was no way Jess' parents could have been killed by anything human. The car fire just started too quick. So he went on a hunting binge after he met Pastor Mark – Pastor Jim's friend. And he trained the girls to hunt the same way. Precision was the name, killing was the game.

"Hey, Sam," I asked. He and Jess were sitting on the opposite bed trying some psychic thing that Missouri told them to try. I was lying on my bed and Alex had gone out for some type of herbs for a spell she was going to cast over the shape shifter we were after.

Sam didn't answer. Instead he kept his eyes closed and hands hovering above Jess' – she was the same but her hands below his.

I sighed and turned over on the bed before I heard Sam talk.

"You're thinking about some guy. He's average height, very fit. You really like him. The letter 'W'. That's it," he said.

Before I could ask what the hell Sam was talking about, Jess started to talk, "You're thinking about a girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A bit tall. Three letters: L, J, and… M. Definitely 'M'."

Sam's body shook and I stood – ready for anything. After all, this whole thing was freaking me out a little.

Sam opened his eyes, let his hands fall, and stared at Jess. Her eyes must have opened, because he asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what," she asked back.

"About her. About Jess."

"I- I didn't. I just told you what they told me," she said.

She looked a bit scared. I was deciding whether or not I should comfort either of them. That's when Sam stormed out, bumping into Alex accidentally on the way.

"What's wrong with him," Alex asked as she turned to face Jess and I, "And her?"

I answered, "Just follow him."

She nodded, tossed her shopping bag in the place that Sam was just sitting at, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What did I do," Jess said as she turned toward me.

"You described his ex. She was killed by the same demon our mom was," I answered as I sat on the bed next to her.

That's when I noticed exactly how hot she was. With brunette hair that had natural blonde highlights and ended at her shoulder blades, she stood out from the other pictures she had shown me of her family. They all had orange hair and deep green eyes (She had greenish-blue eyes.). She had said they joked that she was the mailman's kid. Her hair was really wavy and curled at the bottom. She wore a lot of black and earthy tones – mostly cargo pants and a tank top. But that was fine with me.

"Who was the guy that Sam described," I asked.

I was a bit curious. I mean this girl and her friend had been hunting with Sam and me for two months. But I didn't even know if she had a long-term long-distance relationship with anyone.

"Uh... no one," she answered, looking away.

"Leave the lying to me, Jess. You really bite at it."

Jess rolled her eyes and bounced off the bed. She started to dig through her bag.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm going- Ah-ha! There it is," she said as she pulled out a string bikini, "Swimming."

Before I could even say anything to get her to wait up, she was in the bathroom yelling through the door, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I shouted back. Man it would be fun to see her in a bikini.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I can't believe I stormed out of the room like that. I scared the shit out of Jess, accidentally hurt Alex, and left Dean to explain. Unbelievable.

But I needed space. So I went to the closest bar, ordered a beer, and sat there – playing with my beer, but never taking a sip. To anyone else, I might have looked like someone who had just broken off a relationship or lost a big promotion to the jerk next door. But not to Alex.

Alex and I had talked about things. Not like Dean and I – or even my Jess (Jessica Lee Moore – not the other Jess) and I had ever done.

So when she sat on the chair next to me – I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Tell me what happened," she asked.

I didn't even answer. I was trying to decide what I should do.

"Alright. Silence works," she kept trying.

"Jess talked about her," I said – deciding to talk.

"My Jess talked about your Jess?"

"Yeah," I said – never taking my eyes off the beer in front of me.

"Sam? Come on. You told me before – she's gone. There's nothing you can do. So why put yourself through this misery? I'm sure she'd want you to move on."

"But how," I asked, now looking at her, "Kill this demon? Retire and go play college boy? I don't know what she wants me to do!"

Okay, shouting was not the answer – unless you wanted to gain a fan club, which I somehow did.

"Sam, I can let you talk to her," she said, "I'll cast a spell, make a potion. I can do it."

"Really," I asked, looking at her now. If she was playing jokes – it was not the best time.

"Yeah. But I need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that," I asked – voice becoming normal.

She sighed, "You'll go on a date with me."

I looked at her – shell shocked. Had she just said that? She liked me? That was definitely not possible. At least I hoped not. I mean I only liked her as a friend. Had I been bringing her on? I really needed a break.

"Alex, you think I like you," I asked.

"You need someone to help you get over her. Maybe if we went out – it would help. Just a trial run," she said, "Refresh your memory of why people date."

Alright, I was lying before. I liked this girl. She was really nice… and pretty… and funny… and perfect. After I talked to Jess, maybe Alex and I would date a bit longer then a trail run. Hopefully.

"Yeah," I agreed, "But let me talk to Jess first, okay?"

Alex agreed, "Okay. Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go find out what Jess and Dean are doing. After all, we left them alone in a hotel room… I don't know about Dean, but for Jess that could only mean one thing," Alex said as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, same with Dean," I said while letting out a bit of involuntary laughter, "Let's go."

So off we went to find Dean and Jess. And possibly break something up.


	2. Admitting

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Two**

**o.0.o Jess POV o.0.o**

After I changed, Dean did and then we headed down toward the pool.

It was late at night – like ten, so the pool was deserted. When we got there, I tossed my towel on the lounge chair and took off my tank top – placing it there as well.

"You gonna jump first," he asked.

"Ladies first," I said while smirking and holding my hands out – signaling for him to go first.

Dean shot me a playful glare and walked to the edge of the pool – closely followed by me. He was just about to jump in, when I tripped him and… in he fell.

Once he came up – soaking wet, I sighed, "Men. Never have enough to know what's heading their way."

A gleam shone in his eye as he used his arms to lift himself up and sit by the edge of the pool, next to me. Before I could give any smart remarks, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap.

Then he sighed, "Women. Always being blind-sided."

A taste of my own medicine I guess. But that was okay. Because I was in his arms. Dean's arms! Inside, I was singing and jumping and dancing. Outside, I remained my cool.

I admit, I wanted this since I got to know him while we were cleaning the weapons that night. But I didn't know it would feel so damn good!

We were looking into each other's eyes and I thought that maybe, just maybe we might kiss. But then he dropped me into the pool – long legs and all. Okay, he spoon fed me my own medicine. But I would get him right back. When I emerged, I found Dean trying to take me by surprise by swimming up from beneath me. I moved quickly. Haha… got him. It was actually pretty funny to see him try and figure out what happened.

But instead of trying to get me back, he swam toward me and put his arms around my waist, pulling me close. Chills were going up and down my spine. Damn! This guy really knew how to toy with a girl. Before he could do anything, we heard the gate to the pool area open and close.

Dean pushed me away and splashed me, trying to cover up something that might have occurred if we were given one more second.

"Hey guys," Alex called. It was her and Sam – wearing pretty much the same attire as Dean and I.

"What's up," I called back.

Sam and Alex jumped in the pool before she glanced at Sam and asked everyone, "You guys want to play chicken?"

Dean looked at me for an answer before I said, "Yeah. Me and Dean against you two."

I pushed Dean down and jumped on his shoulders before he could disagree. When he resurfaced, he put his hands on my thighs. That sent some more chills up my spine.

"You guys are totally unfair," Dean said – now noticing that Alex was on Sam, "You're like nine feet! We're only eight! Cheap shot!"

Sam laughed before saying, "Jess wanted to be on top of you."

I could feel myself blushing. And Alex must have noticed because she stifled a laugh. Then the game began. Dean started to walk toward the other two. Once there, my hands went out to Alex's and we started to push and shove. This could be fun. Sam started to back up because Dean was kicking Sam's shins.

"Hey, no dirty play," Alex called.

"Then get out of the game," I said as I gave her one big shove.

She didn't fall over. Damn it.

Instead, Alex and Sam pushed the offense. Arg… They were getting on my nerves.

"Come on, Dean," I shouted.

He pushed forward. Alex and I kept going at it, but neither team could win. Finally, Alex and Sam worked as a team, pushing both, Dean and I, down into the water together.

Before I could get to the surface, Dean grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. Okay, _more_ chills. He looked into my open eyes and brought my body to him. Then he pushed me away and returned to the surface. I, having nothing better to do underwater, followed. Did I tell you I really, really hate when guys toy with me? A little is fine, but the way Dean Winchester was… that could get annoying… and fast.

Once Dean and I had shaken the water out of our eyes, we noticed that Sam and Alex were at the pool area's entrance/exit.

"Where are you going," Dean called after them.

"Horse shit, man. Horse shit," Sam hollered back.

Sam laughed as he grabbed Alex's hand and started to run toward our joining rooms. Dean just watched them go as I looked at him for an answer.  
Little did I know, I was about to get one long answer.

**o.0.o Alex's POV o.0.o**

When Sam said, 'horse shit', I had no clue as to what the heck he was talking about. But then he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. He began to run toward the rooms, so I just went along. What else was a girl supposed to do?

When we got to the door of his room, he opened it, pulled me inside, and locked it behind us. I had no clue as to what he was about to do. Without chit chat, he ran through the joining door into the other room and locked its entrance door. Now that there was no way Dean and Jess were getting in, I decided an explanation might be nice.

"What are you doing," I asked.

Really, I didn't care. He was just so… into what he was doing. Really happy for the first time.

"We're playing horse shit," he answered as he sat on the double bed and started to dry his hair with a towel.

I – not understanding – asked, "What's that?"

"We plan a trick and then carry it out within an hour."

I pretty much understood the concept of the game, but couldn't figure out what trick we could play.

"I've got an idea," Sam said as he stood up and grabbed my hand, "Come here."

Sam led me into Jess' and my room. He glanced through the window, double checking that the other two were still in the pool area. They were.

"We don't have much time," he said before looking to me, "Can you make something happen?"

"Like what," I asked.

"They like each other, right?"

I nodded.

"Can you make them act on that?"

I nodded. It was possible.

"Do it. I'll keep guard."

I nodded and went to work. First I had to get my supplies out and set up. Then I added a drop of amber oil, a drop of vanilla oil, a teaspoon of lotus root powder, and a ¼ teaspoon of cinnamon. I stirred them together and whispered, "Love us, might. Make me yours tonight."

"Done," I proclaimed.

He glanced at me before returning his gaze to the window, "Now what?"

"Toss it over them," I answered.

This was actually one of the more simple potion-thingies. That was all there was to it.

I got up and followed Sam out of the room. We didn't see Dean or Jess. So we walked down to the cars, careful not to make any noise. Neither adult was there. So we walked toward the pool. That's when we saw the two love birds.

Dean's and Jess' lips just seemed to never part – and if they did, they immediately would come back together. Dean had her back up against the wall of the pool and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

The scene was a bit too steamy for me.

"Gross," I said.

Sam gave me an amused look.

"What," I asked as we started to walk back toward the rooms.

"Gross?"

"Yeah! You just saw your brother possibly screwing my friend," I exclaimed, using hand gestures.

Apparently my gestures we a little much and I dropped the potion. It became dust before I could even try to catch it. And somehow Sam and I inhaled it. That was bad.

Sam looked at me and for some reason his eyes softened as he said, "I need to tell you something."

"What," I asked. Suddenly, the whole 'be careful – it's the potion talking' thing seemed to evaporate from my mind.

"I love Jess, but I know she'd want me to move on. Something keeps pushing me toward you. I think it's her, telling me to move on. With you."

I smiled and he continued, "Alex, would you-"

Okay. I needed to kiss him, so I made my move. Talk about fireworks! He wanted to go on a date with me and I knew that his male-brain wanted to go a bit farther, no matter what he said. So I kissed him. Because I wanted it and I was really sure he did too.

It took him a second, but soon he wrapped his arms around me and kept the kiss going.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

As soon as Sam yelled 'horse shit', I knew I was dead meat. Sam and Alex would lock themselves in our joining rooms and think of something really good. Then they would hit Jess and I with something we could've never predicted – even taking in the fact that Jess is psychic.

But the worse part was they left me here with Jess. Yeah, I had a major crush on this kick-demonic-ass girl, but I kept teasing her. And I could tell it was driving her up the wall.

After I saw the other two get in the room and lock the door, I turned to Jess who was already looking at me for an answer.

She started to talk, but I cut her off, "Horse shit is a game where you have an hour to play a trick on the other person – or people in our case."

She nodded, "So what are we going to do?"

I thought for a second before giving her a wink and moving closer. I think she caught my drift before I did, because she threw her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Before I could tease her, she kissed me hard on the mouth. Now this was definitely… amazing.

Alright, I liked the girl, but I liked teasing her even more. And now she had just put a stop to that.

Figuring I could possibly get something tonight, I pushed her against the wall of the pool and we kept going at it.

Maybe ten minutes later, she pulled away and said, "Sam and Alex are kissing, over there."

She pointed and I looked. Sure enough those two were kissing very gently, but with a bit of passion. There was definitely not half as much passion as Jess and I were using. I took a mental note to teach Sammy better.

Something clicked inside me and I grabbed Jess' hand. We both got out of the pool and grabbed our stuff before sneaking up on Sam and Alex. They were still kissing, adding a little more tongue each time.

So, just to prove we won the game, I grabbed Sammy and Jess grabbed Alex. They both looked embarrassed. Really embarrassed.

"What chya' doing, Sammy-boy," I asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Didn't look like it," Jess retorted.

"Check your eyesight," Alex grunted.

"_Right._ Me and Dean are staying in our room, Lex," Jess said as she grabbed my hand and started to walk toward the rooms – me in tow, "I guess that means, you and Sam have to share."

Alex shot Jess a look that only three of us caught as Jess brought me the rest of the way to her room. She unlocked the door and let me in, locking it behind us. Before I could put my hands on her, Jess locked the door to Sam's and my joining room and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Alright, this girl was confusing me. Well, not so much confusing as irritating. She was teasing me back. That got on my nerves. I liked to be the one who teased. Now she was taking over my favorite spot.

I heard the shower turn on and waited a few seconds before deciding what to do.

Finally, I opened the door to the bathroom slowly. There were no clothes on the floor, so I only wondered what that could mean – anything with this girl.

I put my hand on the shower curtain and got ready to open it. I had to chuckle. This reminded me so much of a horror movie! I slowly opened the curtain to revel running water. But no Jessica.

That's when someone jumped on my back and whispered in my ear, "You're not the psycho killer, right?"

"Nah," I said, "I just hunt demons."

I turned around and grabbed her waist as she giggled. There was only one thing left to do… then I kissed her.

That was the beginning of a long night for me and her.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I knew as soon as Jess closed the door behind them that I was going to kill Dean – and maybe Jess. How could they leave me here with her? Dean knew I liked her without me saying anything. And he knew that I wasn't sure how to tell her or act on it – if I ever would. Talk about family.

"Guess I'm bunking with you," Alex said as I turned to her.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Want shower first," she asked.

I nodded. That way I could be fast asleep when she came out so there would be no awkwardness between us. We started up toward our room as Alex made some small talk.

"That potion thing, I think it back-fired," she said.

"Why," I asked.

"Well, you and I kind of did what they were supposed to do."

"They did what they were supposed to do," I said, laughing and nodding toward the closed door the two elders were behind.

She laughed and added, "We hope that's what they're doing."

I smiled as we reached Dean's and my room. I unlocked it and let her in before following. I grabbed some clothes from my duffle bag and announced, "I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded before falling back onto Dean's bed. There was something about the way she acted that made me want to hold her and give her hugs and kisses all night. But I resisted that urge as I walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt and gray boxers. I found Alex lying on Dean's bed watching some reality show.

"Watch are ya watching," I asked.

"American Idol," she said as I sat on the edge of my bed. I could see her stealing a look.

"I'm going to take a shower. Got any clothes," she asked me. I'm guessing Dean would need some clothes tomorrow too.

"Yeah," I said as I shuffled through my bag and found a green t-shirt and another pair of boxers, "Is that okay?"

"Sure," she said as she grabbed them and went in to take a shower.

When the door closed behind her, I turned the TV station to MTV. They were playing TRL. I grabbed my laptop and started to do a little more research on our shape sifter. But none of it blocked her out of my mind. The only thing I could think of was her. Man, I really hated when girls made you do this.

A few minutes later, I heard the shower turn off and out came Alex. I had to admit, she looked good in my clothes. Maybe I should have tried to go to sleep while she was washing because this was definitely not how I wanted to spend my night – avoiding her.

I was about to say something when both of us heard giggles from the other room.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Nasty."

"You're telling me," she said as she laid on the bed next to me.

I was going to politely point out that she could sleep in Dean's bed when she closed my laptop and put it on the nightstand. I glanced nervously at her as she clicked the TV off. Alex finally settled by sitting on the bed next to me.

"Sam, we need to talk," she said.

Uh-oh. I knew this was going to be about outside. The kiss and all. That could be a problem.

"Yeah," I asked.

"You like me. I like you. You like Jess. I wonder why." That hurt me.

"What the hell do you mean," I spat.

"Not like that, Sam," she said, getting really nervous, "No. I meant I wonder why you keep holding on. Outside, you said that you liked me and something's pushing you toward me. Why not let it? Why would it be so bad?"

I was quiet as I looked down to my lap, avoiding her.

"Sam, let it push you. I won't stop it."

I suddenly got a bit of courage – I think it was adrenaline from the spell and I kissed her on the lips – really gently.

But I quickly pulled away. I wasn't sure if she wanted it as much as I did.

"Sam, you need to know. That wasn't the potion. The potion only worked on the first kiss – the one where we admit our true feelings to each other," she said.

It didn't matter to me. I gave her another kiss and another and another. And she returned them. But I didn't think she was ready to go all the way, so I stopped.

"It's late, Alex. I think we should try and get to sleep," I said.

She nodded before giving me one short, small kiss on the lips. She climbed into Dean's bed and under the covers. I turned off the light and got in my own bed.

"Night, Sam," she said from the darkness.

"Night, Alex," I returned.

Several minutes went by before she spoke, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you? These sheets smell like a sweaty Dean."

I laughed a little as she got out of his bed and crawled into mine. She wiggled her back into my chest and relaxed.

Soon dreams of candy canes and sugarplums were dancing through our heads.


	3. The Shifter

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Alright, Dean and I slept together. That was what I wanted. And I know he wanted it too. But right now I couldn't think about that. I had to focus on the shape shifter. So I did.

All of us must have looked like we were nuts. Walking underground, guns drawn. What else could we look like – but crazy? Okay, maybe insane.

Dean gave us the signal to be quiet as he walked around the corner. All clear. So we followed.

I turned to ask Sam – who was standing behind me – something when I saw it. There was a gleam in his eyes. Obvious symptom of being possessed by a shifter. So… I let four bullets rip into the-not-so-Sam's heart.

Ouch. That was going to hurt in the morning. But it worked. He dropped dead.

Dean and Alex must have heard the commotion, because the next thing I knew: Alex's gun was aimed at me and Dean was holding Sam in his arms, crying.

Dean Winchester? Crying? That's what I thought. But I had bigger fish to fry at the current time.

"Dean, should I shoot her," Alex asked.

"No," he said through silent tears, "She knows where the real Jess is. We need to use her."

"Uh… guys," I asked, "It's me. Jess. That was the shifter."

I pointed to the dead not-so-Sam. Dean looked at me and searched my eyes to see if I was lying. Which I wasn't.

That's when we heard some muffled cries.

"She goes first," Dean said as he pointed to me, "Alex, follow me."

So I walked first. Man, these people could be the death of you. Dean followed me, gun aimed right at the back of my heart. And Alex followed him.

So we followed the cries – more like I followed the cries and the other two followed me – until we got to this bump out in the rocks. It was almost like a shrine. There were candles all on the walls – each light. There were pictures of all the victims we knew of – then some.

I was standing in something wet, so I looked down. There was a gasoline trail. The damn shape shifter was smarter then we gave him credit for. He was ready to get rid of the evidence.

I took another step and my foot landed in shredded flesh. If you've never seen it before, note one thing: GROSS!

"Yuck," I said to the two people who weren't exactly believing in me at the current moment, "Watch your step."

So we stepped over and kept on moving. Finally, we entered this room off of the sewers. Don't ask me how it got there. But I entered first to find the real Sam – finally my name is cleared! – tied up, a bag over his head.

"See," I said, gesturing to Sam once the other two were inside the room, "I'm not lying!"

They lowered their guns and Alex scampered to untie Sam.

I turned to Dean, waiting for an apology. I would never shoot his Sammy.

I never did get one, because Alex screamed and pointed to something behind us.

Dean and I turned, only to find either the real Dean or a shifter Dean. God damn it. I hate this life sometimes. I backed up, toward Alex and the still tied up Sam. I aimed my gun in-between the two and told Alex, "Untie Sam."

She did and handed him her spare gun. Now three guns were aimed at the shifter and Dean. But how were we supposed to know who was real and who wasn't?

"Dean," I asked.

"Yeah," they responded in unison.

That didn't work. Of course I had thought it wouldn't, but everything is worth a try.

"Ask them about last night," Sam told me.

That would work. Hopefully.

"Dean, what happened last night," I asked.

"We made love," Dean #1 said, giving me a grin.

"We made out in the pool. Then went to your room," Dean #2 said, giving a cocky smile.

I shot Dean #1 in the heart. Alex and Sam shivered behind me. I think they were still unsure of whom our Dean was and who was the imposture.

"How did you know," the-real-Dean asked me.

"Dean, you don't say, 'we made love.' That is so not you," I answered before brushing past him and out the door. They followed. That was definitely one easy hunt.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

So I did doubt Jess. I mean seriously, who wouldn't? She asked one question and shot. No hesitation. Sometimes I wondered if she would make a mistake one day. I would be there waiting for it to happen. Hell, I'd sell tickets.

The four of us cleaned up our mess: burning the dead shifters who were still in Winchester bodies, grabbing our guns, and the like. We went outside and I got into Jess' car, waiting for her. Little did I know that she and Dean were planning.

A few seconds later, Sam got in the driver's side.

"Where's Jess," I asked.

"Her and Dean tossed me the keys and left," he said. I laughed. That was Jess and Dean for ya.

"So what are we going to do," I asked.

"We can head back to the hotel and get ready to leave. We can go swimming-"

"Jess and Dean swimming? Or normal people swimming?"

He smiled, "Normal people swimming."

"Sounds good," I said. And we were off.

When we got to the hotel, the Impala was no where in sight. I went inside to change. Sam did the same in his room. We walked down to the pool together and placed all our stuff on one of the benches. I dove in, followed by Sam.

We swam for a little while until it got late. The sun set on the horizon and I asked Sam, "Think we should go find them?"

"Nah," he said as he used his arms to lift himself out of the pool and sat on the edge, legs in the water, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

I used my arms to sit up by him. It was then that I realized the height differences. Sam was like… seven feet. Okay, exaggeration. Maybe six foot, two inches. And I was like five foot six inches. But I couldn't stay focused on that for long, because I realized how good he looked in his swim trunks.

I was tired, so I absentmindedly laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed a little, but then relaxed as he put his arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"Sam," I asked, "Did you ever want a family? Like your own family?"

"Yeah," he answered, "But not while we're still hunting."

I nodded then something in my head screamed 'wait'.

I sat up and asked, "Did you just say 'we'?"

Sam's eyes became saucers and he let go of me. He stood up and walked to our stuff. I followed.

"Sam," I said as I grabbed a hold of his arm, "Sam, stop!"

He looked at me. He was scared and confused – it showed in his eyes.

"Alex," he tried to explain, "I didn't mean it like that. I-"

I cut him off by pulling his head down toward mine and gently kissing him on his lips.

He took my cue and dropped his stuff to wrap his arms around my waist. He was hesitant at first, but he quickly became wrapped in the kiss.

I knew we better go inside when his hands went to the ties on my bikini. Either that or we might get kicked out of the rooms we were currently residing in.

I pulled my lips away for just enough time to say, "Come on. Let's go to my room."

That's when he freaked a bit, "You're sure? I mean, we can wait."

I handed him his stuff and picked up my own, before grabbing his hand and walking him to my room. I unlocked it and let him in before giving him another kiss on the lips. He returned it and started to play with the strings on my bikini top.

I giggled under his kiss and ran my thumb under the elastic part of his swimsuit.

This was going to be perfect. Really perfect. Sam needed this to act as closure for Jess. And we both wanted it.

Sam pushed me down on my bed.

Little did we know that this might turn into something embarrassing.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

When Jess shot that shifter, I realized that I had underestimated what kind of hunter she was. She was a bit more advanced at it then I was. Because she was psychic. But, I wouldn't tell her that.

When she told me that she knew because she was reading my mind – that blew my mind.

"So where do you want to go," I asked. We had just ditched Sam and Alex. Not ditched, more like… set up.

"Let's hit the diner on the outskirts of town," she offered.

I accepted by speeding my 'Baby' up so the engine roared.

She laughed before saying, "I love that sound! Mine only purrs."

I smiled. Purring was for girls. Roaring was for guys.

"Don't think that," she scolded, "My friend in Maine has a Corvette. It roars better then yours does."

She read my mind again. Damn psychics.

I gave her a look, "This friend? Guy or girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered.

"Well, you are my girlfriend," I said.

"Girlfriend? Uh-oh. You said the 'g' word. Now you're in for it."

"Why? What did you think we were? Friends? Not after last night," I said while letting a small smile cross my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know what I thought."

That saying was getting a bit annoying.

We grabbed dinner and drove back to the hotel. We saw the Camero as we walked to our rooms. I was about to open my room, when Jess grabbed the collar to my coat and pulled me to her. We kissed and Jess opened the door to her room.

She pulled me inside and I closed the door behind us. That's when we heard a little yelp.

I pulled away from my girlfriend and looked at the bed closest to the door. Sam was on top of Alex, forming a small comforter tent with his back. Both of them were looking at us. I think Sammy's face was redder - but I might be wrong.

I threw my arm around Jess' shoulder and her hand came up to mine before I asked, "So, Sammy's exploring the birds and the bees with Alex?"

Jess smiled and added, "Hopefully, they're using something to prevent the eggs from piling up in the nest."

Sam tried to shout my name but was cut off when Alex decided to harass us. She pulled Sam down and kissed him on the lips. It was obvious that he wasn't enjoying it as he normally would – or at least I hoped he would normally enjoy.

I suddenly got grossed out. Jess must have too - either that, or she read my mind - because she pulled me out of her room and into mine.

I normally would have gone at it with her even considering what I had just seen, but something about it being my brother and my girlfriend's best friend made me stop and think.

I was so not doing it tonight.

Jess gave me a kiss on the lips before realizing what I didn't want to do. So she went in the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

I laid on my bed and powered up my laptop. A few seconds later, I had tapped into the federal government's international wireless internet access that Jess had gained us access to and was using it to surf newspaper articles. Did I mention she was a techi? After about ten minutes, I had found out new gig in Illinois.

Satisfied, I shut the power to my computer off and placed it by my other bags. I shed my jeans and shirt, opting to sleep in boxers. I crawled under the covers of my bed.

A few minutes later, I heard Jess come out of the bathroom. I felt her climb into my bed and pull her body close to mine. She must have thought I was asleep.

Jess started to trace a scar that I have on my shoulder blade that I acquired when my Dad was possessed and he threw me against a rock wall.

She placed her hand on the lower part of my abs before telling me, "I know you're awake."

I turned over in my bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. I pulled her close and smelt her newly washed hair. God, I loved the smell of recently washed hair.

"Night," I said.

"Night," she answered.

**o.0.o Sam's POV o.0.o**

After Jess and Dean had seen something that they probably shouldn't have, Alex started to resume what we were doing when they barged in. Dean had just seen me and her… be a bird and bee. I was not going to continue with this deed. I couldn't believe that Jess and Dean were still going to do it. Hell, I couldn't believe that Alex wanted to keep at it.

This was enough. I pulled away and rolled to Alex's side.

"Sorry," I said, "I just can't."

I couldn't see her, but I imagined her nodding.

Alex got out of the bed and tossed on some night clothes before tossing me my boxers and t-shirt. I got up and put them on before lying on the bed again.

Alex got into the opposite bed before telling me coldly, "Night, Sam."

I sighed. She wasn't supposed to be mad at me.

"Alex," I said, climbing out of the bed, "I'm sorry."

I sat on the edge of her bed. I heard a sniffle – telling me that she was crying. I placed a hand on her shoulder before comforting, "Alex, don't cry."

She shooed my hand away. That's when I knew I needed to make this right.

"Alex, if you tell me, I'll make it right," I promised.

Okay, I knew that was pretty much bull because not everything can be made right. But, I had to admit: it sounded pretty good. And it must have worked, because Alex turned in her bed and looked at me. Now I felt like an alien.

"This morning, I cast a spell to try and bring Jess back. So you could talk to her. But," her sobs took over and I had to calm her down before she could finish, "She didn't come."

"What does that mean?"

"It means either she won't come and talk to you, or she's still alive."

Something inside me cracked, "She might be alive?"

Alex nodded before she turned over in her bed and looked at the wall. I heard her sobs return.

I wanted to help her, to comfort her, but my body was dead locked. I wasn't moving. There was nothing I could do. I needed to work out my own problems before I could help her with hers.

I slowly stood on my wobbly legs and turned.

I let myself fall onto the bed. I really needed to think.

Jess. My Jess. Why would she not want to talk to me? Was she mad that I joined Dean on the road? Was she mad that I kissed Sara and now Alex?

Or was she alive? Where would she be though? Where could that thing hide her?

And if she was alive, was Max's mom and all the other women that thing supposedly killed still alive? Including my Mom?

My Mom. That brought up so many images. I used to see her burning above my crib. I used to see Jess burning.

I really didn't need this.

So I tried to concentrate on someone else's problems.

I got back up and laid on the bed next to Alex. I put my arm around her. She tried to push me away, but I tightened my grip.

Alex relaxed, as I whispered, "Its okay. I don't need to talk to her any more."

"Why," she practically whimpered.

"Because I have you," I told her.

I could see her smiling – even though I couldn't physically.

We feel asleep like that – but it was a fitful one for me.


	4. The Discovery

**The Witch, The Psychic, And The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I'm sitting here with my keg worth of tea, writing your soon to be loved (Hopefully. I'm crossing my fingers!) new chapter. This is hot off the press – kinda. I wrote this over a span of several hours with two hour breaks in-between. Lol. Watching The World Trade Center preview. Got to watch that movie. Okay… let's get on with the story…. (And stop with my random gibbering, babbling, whatever you want to call it. Lol.)

**Chapter Four**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

There was definitely something going on with Alex and Sam. And not the something that me and Dean had the _great_ pleasure of viewing.

It had been two weeks since we killed that shape shifter. A week and a half since I noticed something was wrong with the couple. A week since we murdered that possessed bull in Illinois. And two days since we checked into this new hotel.

Now, why did I think something was going on? Using my observation abilities. For one, Alex wouldn't let me drive with Dean in his Impala. She wanted only me or Dean to be in the car with her. And Sam was the same way. Two, she and Sam hadn't been talking that much. And three, she wouldn't let me stay in Dean's room. Because that meant that Sam and her would have to bunk. Now, for any other purposes – I would have used my mind reading abilities. But, this was Sam and Lex. I was not going to invade their privacy.

Okay, I crack. I was, but something interrupted me.

I couldn't talk to Dean either, because they wouldn't be left alone together. So the mystery remained unsolved.

At the current moment, Dean and Sam were in the Impala driving to someone named Missouri's house in hopes that their Dad might have been there. And Alex and I were following in the Camero.

They parked their car outside this cute little house and I did the same. When we got out, Dean tossed his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Is it me, or are those two acting like Nicole and Paris?"

I laughed at the comparison before whispering back, "I think they need some alone time."

When Sam got to the door, he barely knocked before an older woman opened the door and greeted, "Sam! Dean, Jess! Alex! Come on in."

We walked inside and were ushered into a small room. Dean pulled me toward the loveseat, leaving Sam and Alex to share the couch.

"How have you all been," Missouri asked.

"Great," I answered, "How's that cut you got cooking the other night? And don't worry, it's not infected."

Missouri looked a little taken back and then answered, "It's fine. You're a psychic too. Only Dean…"

"Only Dean, what," Dean asked as he sat up a little straighter.

Missouri shook her head before turning to Alex, "Honey, it'll all be better. He's just trying to sort things out. You're his only one."

Alex wanted to let her mouth drop open in disbelief, but instead she said, "Uh… okay. Thanks."

Alex smiled. I think that was the first original smile I've seen since the night Dean and I caught her and Sam in bed.

Dean nudged me and I realized that this was the perfect time to get a reading off of one or both of them. So I tried Alex first.

She was thinking about Jess? Me? No, it was Sam's Jess. She had tried to get-

"Jessica Ann Paterson! Don't you dare try and read their thoughts," Missouri scolded. Okay, that was embarrassing, "You and Dean go for a walk. You need it."

Dean glanced at me before answering, "Okay."

He grabbed my hand and we started toward the door. We were just about to open the front door, when Missouri called after us, "Dean, don't you dare do what you're thinking about."

Dean got a bit of a kick from the sour look on his face before he pulled me outside.

I laughed at him as we started to walk down the street. Sighing, I said, "And I was thinking about doing that too."

He smiled and asked me, "So what did you get off of them?"

"Alex and Sam," I asked. He nodded.

I continued, "Alex tried to get Sam's Jess to do something. Probably come back and talk to him. But something went wrong. Now Alex feels like she's going to loose Sam. She thinks he's been acting a little distant. Like he doesn't want her."

Dean nodded before adding, "Sam told me his hairs are tied because he thinks Jess and Mom might still be alive. When Jess didn't come, Alex got upset and told him that the only reasons why Jess wouldn't talk to him are because she's either alive or she won't come."

"Anything else you can piece together," I asked.

"Yeah. Sam had a vision about two weeks ago. He said that Jessica talked to him and said she won't talk to him because he has to move on. For the war. I have no clue to what that means."

I let it sit in my mind. It would be awhile before I figured out what that meant.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

"Alexandra," Missouri said once the other two had left, "This is no time to be thinking like that."

This lady was worse then Jess.

"I heard that," she said.

Fine. I'll explain myself in my mind.

Missouri nodded. Psychics: never would understand them.

Ever since the night that Sam had woken up panting and sweating, I've been trying to find out what's going on. Casting spells, meditating, you name it. But nothing will open him up. He was just getting ready to love when something shut him down. I think he had a vision but we won't talk to each other – so I don't know. So I've been avoiding him because he doesn't want me any more.

Missouri nodded before turning to Sam and nodding a little here and there. She must have been reading his thoughts too.

"Alex," she started, "Sam did have a vision. But I don't think he wants to tell you what of. And Sam, for Heaven's sake! The girl is dying without your company!"

Missouri stood up, "Now you two, get talking! You better be all made up by the time I get back."

Sam and I watched her leave. I turned to look at my hands. I was so not talking first.

"Alex," Sam said gently as he moved closer to me on the couch, "That night… Jess talked to me and said 'I had to get over her.'… 'For the coming war. I had to be ready.'"

Sam let out an emotion-filled, sarcastic laugh, "Now I'm waiting for a war."

That didn't really explain why he was avoiding me. So, in a small timid voice, I asked, "Why did you shirk me?"

"I had to think about if I wanted to get in a relationship. The war, Jess might have been alive. There was just too much," Sam said, "But I've figured some stuff out. Jess is gone. And I want… I want to have a relationship with. It just took longer to realize that then I thought it would. I'm sorry, Alex."

Okay, I understood. I mean, how could I not?

"I thought you were avoiding me because you wanted Jessica to come back. I didn't realize you had a vision. I suspected it, but didn't have anything to confirm it," I said, voice a little lower then normal.

"So this whole thing over miscommunication," Missouri said as she entered the room, five cups filled with hot chocolate.

She placed them on the coffee table in front of Sam and me.

"Want some?" She looked at us before adding. "Oh! I'll go get those for you, honey!" Missouri scurried out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What was that," Sam asked as he looked at me for an answer.

"I thought about having marshmallows," I lied. I actually thought about having a few more minutes alone with Sam.

He nodded, "Are we friends again?"

I thought a second before getting a devilish grin, "Friends? I thought we were raising kids when we were through with hunting. I think we have to be more then friends to do that."

He gave me a small smile before we both leaned in to kiss each other. Sam's hand moved to the nape of my neck.

It felt really good to have his hands on me. His touch alone was phenomenal. God, I missed it so much.

"Now, that is a good love story," Missouri said, coming inside with a bag of mini marshmallows.

Sam and I broke apart. This would have to wait until later.

Missouri shook her head, "Young love."

I smiled at the notion of her reading my last thought.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess and I had just finished our make-out session in the graveyard. Man, it felt good to finally get a little action.

We were walking back toward Missouri's house, when Jess said, "They made up. And tonight, you and I can share a room."

She gave me a wink before opening to door to Missouri's and adding, "I hope you like hot chocolate, because there's some waiting for us."

I hated hot chocolate. But, I did like mini marshmallows that tend to be with it.

We went inside and sat down on the loveseat that we were in before, grabbing her drink and my snack as we went.

"So, what did the bird and bee do while we were gone," I asked.

"Dean Winchester, you leave your brother alone. He's going through a tough time right now," Missouri scolded.

She got me again. Damn this woman.

"I heard that," she said.

Sam and Alex laughed before I said, "Okay, okay. I give."

I looked to Jess, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were far off. This was her thinking stance.

I tossed my arm around Jess' shoulders before asking, "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

She came out of the distant look and said, "Spirits."

I gave her a confused look and asked, "Spirits?"

"They're telling me about the war that's coming up."

Sam and Alex sat up in their seats and I took my arm off her, "And?"

"It's going to be with _the_ demon and us. They say that we should get all the help we can get. We have one… week before it hits."

Sam and Alex looked scared. Missouri was still processing all of this. And I, well, I was stunned. Jess looked sad. She didn't want to tell us, but she had to.

"Okay, we'll fix it. We always do," I said.

Missouri stood up and said, "I'm coming with you. You'll need all the help you can find. Let me pack. Jessica, I assume you know where my herbs are. Go pack them."

Jess nodded before standing and walking into the other room. Sam, Alex, and I didn't talk. We were all too busy thinking. Around ten minutes later, Jess returned with a huge suitcase. She handed it to me before walking upstairs, I assume to help Missouri.

Half an hour later, everyone was ready to leave. Sam and Alex were going to take the Camero back to the hotel. Missouri, Jess, and I were taking the Impala.

We got in the car and followed Sam and Alex back. Everyone was holding an eerie silence. Once there, I went inside and purchased Missouri a room. Sam and I got her settled in, while the girls went back to their room. When Missouri was comfortable, Sam and I started back toward our rooms.

"Dean, I think we should call Dad and some of the other hunters," I said.

"Me and Jess will take care of it," I answered.

Sam nodded, "What should Alex and I do?"

"Spend time together, Sammy," I said. Okay, I was being a sap and I knew it. But Sam really should spend time with his girlfriend. Because for the rest of this week, we were going to be very busy.

Sam nodded. He understood what I meant.

Later that night, I told Jess what we had to do. Make phone calls. Convince people to come and help. She accepted it without a second of hesitation.

Before I went to bed, I grabbed Jess and pulled her to me. She smiled a sad smile. She knew the end might be coming, but I didn't want to think about that tonight. So I kissed her and we slept together.

But it wasn't like the last time. Last time, everything was so fast. I was so hot and steamy. It was a celebration of something new. This time, it was slow. We waited and took our time. Because who knew? It might be our last.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

The war was coming. And I was stuck in the crossfire.

When I got back to Alex's and my room, I found Alex was taking a shower. So I laid on the bed and clicked on the TV.

The President was giving some type of speech. I would normally listen intently, but who would I be kidding? In seven days, I might be dead. That was definitely not something I was used to. Knowing something like that.

So, I grabbed my laptop and booted it up. I tapped into the internet and started to write an email to other hunters we knew, to give them a heads up.

After I sent it, I did a little research on another gig – if we made it out of this one. When I found something out in Texas, I shut the computer off and put it on the little table in the room.

I must have not noticed when the shower turned off, because Alex emerged a few seconds later in a tank top and night pants.

"Hey, Sam," she said, lying down by me on the bed.

I put my arm around her, "Hey."

We were silent for a few seconds before I asked, "What do you want to do if we make it through?"

She sat up and looked me in the eye, "Sam, we are not going to die."

Okay, I always did like an optimist. I had to be a pessimist though, "But, what if-"

Alex decided it was time to shut me up, so she put a finger to my lips and said, "Stop."

I nodded. This girl had a way of making you listen.

Alex moved her hands to the back of my neck and gently kissed me.

I had to admit: I missed her kiss, her touch. It was like the pages of a new book. Soft. Fresh. Tender.

I moved my hands to her waist and continued the kiss. Dean would have thought highly of this sight.

Slowly, but surely our clothes came off – one by one. My shirt first, then her shirt. Then her pants and almost mine.

But we heard a knock at the door.

I pulled away and Alex got off of me. She sighed and put her clothes back on as I did mine. Once we were both fully clothed, I opened the door.

I straightened up a little once I saw who it was. Dad.

"Sam," he said, as he threw his arms around me. I gave him a hug back, "It's good to see you."

"Dad," I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Missouri called. She told me about the vision that you had," he said as he entered the room, "But he didn't tell me about a girl."

Realizing he didn't know Alex, I walked over to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Dad, this is Alex, my girlfriend."

"Hello, sir," Alex said, offering a hand to my Dad.

"John," he offered as he shook her hand. Once done, he said, "I just thought I'd tell you I was here. I'll let you get back to… what you were doing."

When he said that, he looked at me, smiling. I think he knew what we were doing.

Alex held back a little laughter as she walked over to her bag and pretended to look for something, "Nice to meet you, John."

"Same here," Dad said with a small smile.

He walked out the door, closely followed by me.

"Hey, Dad," I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, turning to me. By now, I was standing in the doorway to our room.

"Tomorrow, we need to learn how to control these powers. They'll help us against… him."

My Dad nodded before turning and walking toward Dean's and Jess' room. I smiled at the thought of what he might be breaking up. And at the idea of my Dad finally trusting us enough to help him.

When I closed the door and turned around, Alex was waiting right next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I answered before kissing her. This time we weren't interrupted.


	5. Planning

**The Witch, The Psychic, And The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, thank you all for the great response I've been getting in reviews:) I am so excited! I noticed that there wasn't as many for the last chapter, so I'm hoping that this story is heading in the right direction. Don't worry if you think that it's getting too dark. Trust me, things will lighten up.  
Note: Really short chapter because the next one, I think, I'm going to make longer then normal.

**Chapter Five**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I can't believe that the lovebirds next door wake up _this_ early. It's only five in the freaking morning. And as you can tell, I am not an early bird. Why? Because the early bird catches the worm, but the late worm gets to live.

Either way, I was pissed that they decided to make a racket. Only God knows what they were doing.

I turned over in bed to face Dean. He was already awake, wondering the same thing.

"Want to find out," I asked.

"You can," he answered.

"No way, buster. I did it last time. Remember? When they were fighting about the best way to kill that possessed bull?"

"Who won that time?"

"Sam."

"Good. Alex wins this time."

I hit Dean in the shoulder, "Funny."

I tried to roll out of bed, but Dean grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Jess," he said, "Just ignore them. They might be doing something we don't want to see."

"You're right," I said as I tossed his hand off me, "But it might be a matter of life and death."

"Yeah," Dean grunted, "Whose clothes to take off first."

I rolled my eyes before tossing him some jeans and a t-shirt, "Get dressed."

He reluctantly agreed. Once we were both ready, we walked out of our room and toward the room that Sam and Alex were sharing. Dean tried to knock on the door, but I stopped him and pulled out my key – as it was Alex's and mine before we visited Missouri and the second key was still in my possession.

I opened the door and came face to face with a flying dagger. Using hunter technique, I ducked. But Dean wasn't as lucky. The blade skimmed his arm, causing a nasty scratch.

"Ouch! What the hell," he asked.

I looked inside to find Sam staring at us with a 'deer in the headlights' look, "Sorry! I was using the door for practice."

"Since when did you learn to control that," I asked as Dean and I walked in, closing the door behind us.

"Since I helped him," Alex said as she stood up from her place on the bed, "We wanted to get a head start this morning and I agreed to help Sam learn how to use his powers, like I can mine."

Dean shot her a skeptical look, "What powers? I haven't seen you use any."

"These," she said. With a quick movement of her hand, she tripped Dean and he landed hard on his back.

Dean grunted in pain and I leaned down to help him.

"You're picking on my boyfriend," I said.

I laughed a little before helping him up and grabbing the First Aid kit. I cleaned the wound, applied some antibiotic, and bandaged him up while the conversation continued.

"What can you do now, Sam," Dean asked.

"I have a bit of control over my telekinesis," Sam answered, "And I was hoping Jess could help me with the visions."

I nodded, "Sure."

"What else do we have to do today," Alex asked.

"Call the other hunters," I answered, "Make a game plan. Ready the weapons."

"And ourselves," Alex added.

I nodded before putting away the First Aid kit, "Dean, can you get all the hunters' numbers for me?"

"Yeah," he said before walking outside, me following.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Once Dean and Jess had left, Sam and I went back to practicing. At the current time, I had him using his eyes only.

"Here," I said as I got on a chair behind him. It was the only way to match up to his height, "When I first started, relaxing helped."

I started to massage his back. I could feel the power surging through him as he used his ability to lift the dagger from its place on the bed. He brought it toward him. That's when he moved on from my expectations. He started to use his hand to move the item. I could feel it in the way the power current shifted.

He lifted his hand to greet the knife and held it. He expertly moved his arm back and threw the knife at the door. Then he used his eyes to make it halt, six inches in front of the door's surface.

I was stunned. I had just barely mastered doing stunts like that – and I had been working at it for years. He mastered it in a span of minutes. Unbelievable.

He must have sensed that I was amazed, because he turned to me and asked, "I did it right, right?"

"Yeah," I stuttered, "Perfect."

He smiled and asked, "So what's next?"

I shook myself out of the shock and answered, "Healing. It's really hard, but sometimes you can do it."

He nodded and I continued, "You need to have something to heal first. Here."

I grabbed the dagger from its place, hanging in midair, and brought it to my hand. I winced in pain as the blade cut into my flesh. Sam freaked and tried to stop me, but the damage was done.

"Why did you do that," he demanded.

"Calm down. You're going to heal me."

He calmed a bit, but still remained edgy. I continued, "Now place hold my hand to your heart and think about my hand fixed up. Like not bleeding."

He nodded and did as I told. Within seconds, I was healed. And his shirt was soaked in blood. That was unbelievable.

"You're really powerful," I commented, "I can't even fully heal."

"I'm a quick learner," he shrugged it off.

"Sam that was really advanced."

Sam shrugged and changed the subject.

"What next," he asked me and sat down on the end of the newly made bed.

I thought about trying to teach him about herbs and spells, but figured it would take too long. Plus we could start at a normal morning hour. Like one in the afternoon. After all, it was early.

"Rewards," I answered and sat on his lap.

He put his arms around my waist and asked, "Now just what would that consist of?"

"I was going to let you decide. But if you don't know," I said and started to get up.

Sam pulled me back into his lap and said, "I have an idea."

I smiled and kissed him. I did love rewards.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I got Jess all the numbers from Dad's journal and plopped on the bed, to take a nap before starting the day.

Jess laid down next to me before asking, "Cat napping?"

"Hate cats. The dog is sleeping," I answered, eyes closed.

"Now you're a dog?"

"Why not?"

"I always thought of you as an elephant."

I opened my eyes and gave her a funny look, "Right. And you're a monkey's ass."

She hit me on the knife cut I had just acquired. It hurt.

"I thought you were calling the hunters," I asked, rubbing the wound.

"I was until I realized its five thirty in the morning. Doubt they want to hear about the battle this early. I'll call later."

I nodded and closed my eyes again before drifting into sleep.

I must have been out for a few hours, because when I woke, Jess was on the phone.

"Yes. The demon. ... Uh-huh. … Kansas. … Okay, thanks," and she hung up.

"Who was that," I asked, sitting up.

"Some old hunter friend of mine. Said she would be here by morning with back-up."

"_She?_ _As in a girl?_"

"Equal rights, Dean."

I rolled my eyes before retorting, "I just haven't heard of a woman hunter before."

"Oh, right. Because I'm the monkey's ass."

I laughed and added, "Other then you two."

Jess rolled her eyes at me. I got up and kissed her on the lips, "I'm going to find Dad."

And out the door I walked.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex had taught me how to control my telekinesis and how to heal. Jess had taught me how to control my visions – for the most part. Now I was ready. Bring on the demons.

Alex had gone to find Jess. Dean dropped by and asked if I wanted to help with the game plan. So I joined him and Dad in Dad's room.

"How do we even know where the battle will take place," Dean asked.

"We don't," Dad said, "But it's going to happen no matter where we are. So, we can make it where ever."

"Let's try the warehouses down the street. Dark, open."

Dad nodded and found the blueprints to the property from a contractor's bag. He spread them out on the table in front of us.

"Three entry points," Dean commented.

"Let's lure them inside with Jess, Alex, and I without guns," I offered.

Dean gave me a 'what the hell' look, "No guns? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"We can use our powers. They work better then weapons."

Dad was unsure but sided with me, "Fine. But I want all the hunters we have inside. Symbols everywhere-"

"Spells on hand," Dean added, "And extra ammo."

I nodded in agreement before turning to the prints.

"Here," I pointed to an entryway, "Have these locked and we can enter here."

Dad wrote a little and drew here and there on the building's layout until it showed what I had suggested.

"Hunters here," Dean said and pointed to a walkway bridge.

Dad wrote that too.

The rest of the next two hours went just like that. Suggesting and finalizing.


	6. Starting

**The Witch, The Psychic, And The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Next chapter is the battle:) Yay! Lol. That came out wrong…

**Chapter Six**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

It had been several days since we started preparations for the battle. And we were ready.

We had over sixty hunters in the hotel, ready for tomorrow. We had an armory of weapons. We had tank full of salt. We had a sewer system worth of gasoline. And we had everything else in-between.

Anyone who had powers had been practicing. Anyone who would be using weapons was at the local shooting range. Anyone who might say spells were practicing their Latin.

And this took a toll.

"Dean could you toss me my clothes," I asked. I had just taken a shower and totally forgotten to bring my nightclothes in the bathroom with me.

"Get 'em yourself," he responded. Dean was lying on the bed we had been sharing for the past five days, watching TV.

"Dean, please. There's no clean towels," I begged.

"Too bad," he said.

I groaned before telling him, "If you want something tonight, maybe you'll help me out."

He was just about to snap at me – for some unknown reason – when Sam and Alex popped in for an unexpected visit.

"Hey guys," Alex said before sitting on the bed that Dean wasn't on. Sam came in and did suit.

"Hey," Dean said quietly.

I rolled my eyes at Dean and asked Alex, "Can you grab me some clothes, Lex?"

She nodded and searched through my bag before tossing me some really small pants and a sports top.

I sighed at her choice. I was kind of hoping for some baggy clothes tonight, but accepted them and changed anyway.

I came out a few seconds later and sat on the bed by Dean. His gaze was still on the TV.

The thought of reading his mind to find out what was wrong came and went as Alex asked, "What's up your rear, Dean?"

I kind of wanted to laugh at how blunt she was, but held it back and waited for his answer.

No answer. So Sam said, "Dean, give it up."

No answer. Okay, my mind powers were definitely going to help here.

He was thinking something about the battle. He was worried if one of us got hurt. He thought it would be his fault. That he would let us down.

"Dean, it's not going to happen," I said.

He turned to me and said, "What? What's not going to happen?"

"No one's going to get hurt."

A bit of rage came to his eyes and he spat out, "You don't have a right to read my mind. So leave me the hell alone."

With that said, he stood up and started to walk toward the door, but Sam stopped him by guarding the door and saying, "Dean, you can't be angry tomorrow. This thing wants us to hurt us. You're just making it easier."

Dean shot Sam a glare and pushed past his brother who followed him outside, leaving Alex and me.

"Should we follow," she asked with a small smile.

"What do you think," I asked, a bit more cruelly then I intended to.

"_Sorry_," she said and walked out of the room before me.

"Lex, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just upset because Dean's upset."

"Yeah, I know. Powers are a bitch," she said before letting me catch up to her.

By now the boys were by the cars, arguing for the whole hotel – which was full of fellow hunters – to hear.

"Dean, you can't be mad at her for trying to help you," Sam shouted.

"Don't you tell me who I can't be mad at, Sam," Dean said as he got in the Impala. He tried to peel out and leave, but Sam used his powers to hold him back. That was an interesting little trick.

The next thing I knew, Alex was running toward Sam, trying to get him to stop using his powers. She didn't want him to wear the out. Especially when we were expecting this huge battle.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

"Sam, please," I begged, "Don't get into their business. Just leave them alone. I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Sam eventually let his powers cease and Dean peeled out.

"He needs to stop. He's going to loose Jess," Sam told me quietly, "I tried to help."

"But they can fix it on their own."

Sam looked into my eyes sadly and brushed past me, heading for the room. I sighed and decided to follow.

Sam was a few paces in front of me, so he got in the room first. I was just about to open the door he had closed when Jess told me, "He needs to be alone. Just let him go."

She offered me a smile before saying, "Powers are a bitch. Stay in my room."

She tossed me the key and I asked, "Where are you going?"

"The elephant and monkey's ass need to talk."

I was a little confused at what she meant but I pieced together that she was talking about Dean and herself.

I nodded and went inside her room after watching Jess take off in her Camero.

I sat on the bed and turned on the TV. The only thing on worth watching was some music – the Top 20 Countdown. So I let that play in the background and booted up the boys' laptop – Jess' and mine was still in my room which was currently off limits.

I typed in the password to Sam's account – 11-02. I was deciding if I should play games or go on something I probably shouldn't be snooping though. Ahh, hell with it. He was mad at me anyway.

I clicked 'Sam's Docs' and up came a screen. Glancing at the folders, I saw several worth reading into. 'Alex and Jess', 'The Demon', and 'Personal'. I had a flip coin war. Guess what won? Personal.

I smiled and opened it. A little pop-up came forward and asked me for the secret password. I typed in 11-02. This promptly gave me a 'Try Again' screen. Damned the little elves that work on computer chips. I typed in 'Jessica Lee Moore'. Nope. 'Alexandra Lynn Williams'. Nada. I was just about to attempt my last try when my cell rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"It's Willie Nelson," was the reply from the obvious voice of Jessica on the other line.

"What is?"

"His password."

"How'd- Ya know what? I don't want to know. Thanks," I said as I typed in the password.

Bingo! It worked. "It's his favorite old country music. That 'Oh Maria song.' Oh! I found Dean! Later."

I heard the click of her phone disconnecting. I tossed mine on the bed next to me and started to search through the personal file.

There was a 'Journal' file, a 'School' file, and an 'Address Book'. The 'Journal' was obviously the most appealing. I opened it and a new screen popped up containing the file's contents.

I started to read and realized that this was actually a journal. Who know? Sam wrote a journal. I smiled at how oblivious he sometimes was.

The last entry was dated yesterday.

I do honestly believe that curiosity killed the cat, but this was just too much to resist. And I wasn't a cat anyway. Maybe a centipede… after all, I was kinda short compared to him.

I started to read bits and pieces of the last two weeks – starting with today's.

"_We're getting ready for the battle. I can't believe I might actually be able to kill this thing. I want it to die at my hands. Not Dean's or Dad's, Alex's or Jess'. Mine. I want revenge. … Hopefully, Alex and I won't break up. I like her a lot, but we had a fight. Now, everything's better… but there's something in the way she talks and acts now. It seems like she's in more pain being with me. I hope she's okay. I don't know what I'd do without her. … Alex and I now share a room. It seemed like just yesterday we were pretending to go to the library and research. I can't believe Jess and Dean fell for that. We used to take a stroll to through the park or watch the sunset on the mountains. And just talk. That was the best part, getting to know her."_

I had definitely read enough. I needed to let him know I felt the same way.

So I turned off the laptop and did.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess found me. I had expected it, but not so soon. She was a psychic but… sometimes you wanted to get away and she'd be right there. That could drive even a pair of socks crazy. Sock A wants to get away but Sock B won't let Sock A. Why the hell am I thinking about socks?

Jess parked her car next to mine and sat on the hood of the Impala next to me. I was watching a sunset over some lake. I had to admit, it was nice.

"Sorry for reading your mind. I wanted to know what was wrong and fix it," she said as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I didn't want you to know," I said, "I didn't want you guys to worry about dying."

"It doesn't matter. We're all worrying anyway."

We got quiet for a few minutes.

"Why did you think we would blame you," she asked.

"Just seemed like it would happen."

"You're not to blame."

"We always need someone to blame."

"Not like that, Dean."

I was about to give some type of remark when we heard thunder.

Jess smiled for some reason.

"What," I asked, wanting to get in on the details.

"It's… nothing," she said.

She was covering something up and I wanted to know what.

"Tell me, _please_," I asked and stood up straight.

She smiled and looked down before answering, "Have you ever done it in a thunderstorm?"

I gave her a look before asking, "_Why?_"

"It's just so much more fun," she answered.

We heard thunder again before some rain started to fall.

"I don't think I want to know," I said.

Rain fell down a little harder.

"Dean, come on! You love when things like this happen!"

"Things like what?"

Thunder cracked and we saw a bolt of lightning.

"A chance to have fun in the pouring rain! To try something weird. Be 'out there' once and awhile."

I was going to reply, 'But we are out there' but I didn't have time. Jess shoved her tongue down my throat.

For God's sake. This girl could be the death of anyone. Even Death himself.

"I'm sorry Dean. Now, do you want to make up in the rain," she asked with a small smile/smirk after the initial kiss.

I answered by kissing her back and pushing her coat off onto the now muddy ground.

We continued like this for a few minutes. Shirts being tossed away, coats being scattered. When a wind came and circled us.

I pulled away to see what it was. I couldn't see anything, but Jess must have, because she pushed me away and grabbed her clothes from the ground.

"What," I asked her and picked up my clothes.

She tossed on her shirt, making her fully clothed and answered, "He's here. The battle's starting. We need to warn the others."

I freaked mentally and ran to the Impala's front seat. Jess had already taken off in her car and was driving toward the hotel when I got into mine. I started the engine up and pulled out. The whole way there, I tried to call Sam or Dad or anyone for that matter. I had no cell service.

I don't think I have ever driven faster in my life – 120 MPH on back country roads.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I was trying to figure out how to apologize to Alex when I heard a knock on the door and, "Sam, I forgot my key."

I better think a little faster next time. I got up and let her in, but returned to sit on the bed.

"Alex," I said, "I don't want to be fighting when we leave tomorrow."

"I don't want to be fighting now," she said. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk out there."

Alex shrugged, "I've been a jerk."

"What'd you do," I asked trying to look in her eyes, but she was looking down so I failed.

"I've been so worried about this demon. I've kind of been blowing you off. Not putting my whole self into our relationship."

I narrowed my eyes, "Did you read my diary?"

Alex's eyes got big before they came back to normal size and answered, "N-no."

"Alex," I said in a scolding tone.

"You were mad at me anyway! I had to figure out why. And how was I supposed to know you kept a journal! Or that the password was Willie Nelson, after his song, 'Marie something or another?'"

I laughed at the stupidity of my password reasoning and she couldn't help but join in.

"Sorry," she said.

"No big deal. Just not again, okay," I asked. I wasn't that mad. After all, if she had took the time to figure out my password, it must have meant something to her.

"Alright," she answered and plopped down next to me.

I saw the gleam back in her eyes. I used to think that meant she was concocting some type of evil joke or plan, but now I knew it meant she was full of life.

Being full of life could be the worst thing in our line of duty. More demons were after you. But it meant something really nice with Alex. She could fend for herself. She could keep the gleam and knock the demons dead.

"Sam," she asked.

"Yeah," I said coming out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I thought about that before," she said, "I figured I'm a centipede if anything. So I won't die if you tell me."

"Centipede?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What logic did you use for that," I asked.

"I'm like a centipede compared to your giraffe height."

I laughed a bit before answering, "I was thinking about your eyes."

"The gleam," she asked.

"How'd you know?"

"People tell me about it. They say I should keep it. My future husband will love it."

"You can keep it as long as you're with me," I said.

"Funny, Samuel."

I tickled her. She knew I hated when she called me that. Finally, she shouted, "I give up! You win!"

"What's my name," I asked, still tickling her.

"Sam! Sam! It's Sam!"

I stopped tickling her and she sat up. I moved a strand of hair out of her face and was just about to kiss her when Jess ran in the room, full of mud. I wanted to ask where she was that she got so dirty, but I didn't have time.

In-between pants, she said, "He's here. The demon's here. It's started."


	7. The Battle

**The Witch, The Psychic, And The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I think I scared the shit out of Sam and Alex when I walked into their room. Correction: barged. But we needed a lot of help on this one.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Sam ran to the weaponry room that we had created out of a hotel room. Alex ran through the hotel, banging on the other hunters' doors and screaming, warning, them about the demon coming early.

I've never seen people move so fast.

I ran into Dean's and my room, looking for the spells we had found the night before. Finding them, I ran to look for Alex and Sam. They were in the weapons room.

"Come on," I screamed. They ran with me to the Camero. We pulled out, following all the other hunters.

Once we pulled into the warehouse parking lot, Sam, Alex, and I got out and waited.

We were unarmed, with only our powers to defend. We waited until everyone got inside – just like the plan.

Slowly, Alex and Sam started walking inside. I followed the hand-laced-together-couple. I couldn't believe that at a time like this, they were still showing their love – even if it meant the demon would try and take them out first.

We opened the doors to the only entrance that wasn't locked and stepped inside. There was a hallway in front of us, a door at the end of it. We started to walk in, when a wind came and the lights started to flicker. The door behind us was shut.

"Run," I screamed. Sam and Alex ran ahead, but I was pulled back. I couldn't move.

When the other two reached the end of the hallway and started to open the door, Alex looked back and screamed at what she saw. While Sam fumbled with the door – the demon must have locked it – and I stood there, completely still, Alex tried to save me using her powers. She tried to move me with her telekinesis. It didn't work.

Quickly, the demon appeared behind me. Though I couldn't see him, I used my psychic abilities to see what Alex was seeing. He wore a dark, long, black robe. He was only as tall as Dean. His skin looked like it had been burned in a fire – red and scarred. His eyes shone yellow, his voice extremely deep.

I could see him take a boney hand out of his cloak. He brought it to my chin and traced my jaw line, "Such a pretty thing. Your mother was too. Until I took her in that fire."

I shivered, "You bastard."

"Dean's mother was too. Mary was feisty. She fought back to save herself and Samuel. But your mother. She was so special. She only fought for you. She died for you."

I tried to fight the hold he had on me, but I couldn't. He was too strong for my physical strength. So I used my mental strength. I somehow tapped into all the pain my mother felt when she was dying and put it in his mind.

The thing shrieked out in pain and let its hold on me fall. I took the opportunity to run toward Sam and Alex who had just gotten the doors open. We ran inside. Alex and Sam ran toward a group of other hunters who had spells and powers.

I searched for Dean. I finally found him in a corner, gun drawn. I ran over to him and slide down next to him as I grabbed his extra gun.

"What happened," he asked at the sight of my slightly tear stained face.

"It killed my mom and dad," I answered.

He used his free hand – the one not holding his gun in place – to hold my hand and squeezed it.

I gave him a small smile before we both turned our attention to the task at hand – killing the demon.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When we threw the doors open, finally, Sam grabbed my hand and ran to our assigned place – with the spell casters. Okay, stupid name, I know – but that's where we went. They handed us each a gun incase and tossed me some type of spell.

I read over it and soon found out that it was meant to free any spirits the demon had trapped.

"What's yours," I asked Sam who was kneeling next to me.

"To strengthen powers, our powers," he answered, still looking down at the paper.

"Want to say them together? We're next," I said, referring to the timeline that people had to say their spells in.

Sam nodded before something clicked in me. I grabbed the head of our group.

"Listen," I said, "If we stand in the symbol of a cross or a pentagram, it should give us more power. Enhance our spells."

Mario, the head of the spell casters, nodded and announced it to everybody in our corner of the huge room. They all started to get in place.

The demon came in and started another thunderstorm outside. Wind was raging inside and noises of screams could be heard – most likely of the people he had killed.

When we were all in place, Sam was at the top of the cross, me right next to him. He grabbed my hand and began to recite his spell. I did the same to my spell and glance up. The demon was smack dab in the middle of the room.

He was glaring at Sam with a lot of hate.

I said the rest of the spell in a jumbled mix, "Savetheir souls. Webegthis of the supremegod."

Once finished, I screamed to Sam – for the demon was making a lot of noise to try and distract us, "He's after you. He wants you!"

Sam looked at me as he finished the last part of his spell. He let go and ran into the middle of the room. I started to run toward him, to stop him, save him. I could see Dean out of the corner of my eye doing the same. Jess was following him and John following her.

"You want me," Sam shouted at the thing as soon as he stopped running, "Come and get me!"

The demon nodded and smirked at the stupidity of my boyfriend as he floated forward and slashed Sam across the chest. The thing repeated this over and over, until Sam was knocked unconscious – or worse.

I heard Jessica screamed in agony and fall to the ground. I saw Dean double check that I was going to save Sam and double back to help Jess. John continued toward Sam.

The demon backed up from Sam and smiled at his work before turning to John and roaring, "You killed my children. I killed your wife and son. Guess we're even now, huh?"

I finally reached Sam and cradled him in my arms. But I was too late. He was dead. I started to cry harder then before. Sam was dead.

I heard the rest of the spell casters finish their spells and I looked toward the demon. He was attacking John now. The rage and hate came to me and before I knew it, I had thrown the demon toward the wall. He hit it and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he had a new enemy to kill. Me.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

When Alex threw the demon against the wall, I was freaked. I didn't know her powers were that strong.

"Dean," Jess said. It was obvious her head was still throbbing, "Tell them to open the portal for the dead. They want to help."

I nodded and started to run toward the spell casters. Before I got there, I heard guns fire. All the hunters were shooting at this thing.  
I grabbed Mario, and told him what Jess said. He nodded and grabbed some of the other Latin experts. Within five minutes, they had started the spell.

I ran back toward Jess, but she told me, "Help John. He's still alive."

I nodded and ran toward my Dad. He was bleeding a lot, but still conscious. I helped him up and put his arm around my shoulders, "Come on Dad."

We started toward the group of about three people who had first aid stuff on hand. Half way there, we were joined by Jess who helped us the rest of the way.

Gently, I laid him down. I turned around to face Jess, but she had already taken off toward Alex. I saw her slide down next to Sam and Alex and say something, but I couldn't hear it.

The demon was edging closer and closer to them – having a bit of trouble because of all the bullets going into it. Suddenly, something in my mind struck and I pulled out the Colt. This thing would come to good use.

I ran toward the demon and stepped in-between my family and it. I aimed and shot.

The bullet missed as the demon used telekinesis to move it out of the way. He pushed me back toward Sam, Jess, and Alex, making me trip over Sam's body. As I scrambled up to stand, it hit me. Sam was dead. This thing killed Sam.

"Dean," Jess called over the racket, "Go help your Dad. We can handle this."

"I'm not leaving," I said, "Not without you all."

"You don't have any powers," she exclaimed. The demon was now several feet from us.

"I don't care," I said and laced my fingers in Jess'.

She squeezed and grabbed Alex's free hand – the other was being used to stroke Sam's hair.

Alex looked up at us and grabbed Sam's hand and I grabbed his other one. We were now in a circle of hand-holding. Why? I didn't know. But Jess did.

She closed her eyes and I could feel the power surging through her as she let it go through me and Alex into Sam.

I realized what she was doing – giving Sam her supply of power to make him close to life – and called to Alex, "Heal him!"

Alex nodded, replaced the hand that was holding Jess' with Sam's, and placed a hand on his heart.

She shut her eyes tightly and the next thing I knew, Sam was alive.

He was gasping for air, but alive.

I let go of Jess' hand and helped Sam sit up.

The demon was closer then ever now, standing right in front of us.

I saw the demon raise its hands in the air. Sam and Jess were ripped from the ground and suspended in air. All the guns stopped their firing – for fear of hitting either of them. We were now screwed.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I had just died and been resurrected. Now, I was fighting for my life again.

I glanced down at Alex and Dean, only to find them being tossed into a wall. Alex was knocked unconscious, so was Dean.

I looked at Jessica on the left of me. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering something under her breath. Hopefully, something that would help.

I was going to loose my consciousness soon, so I figured I should do something to help everybody else.

I started to fight the demon with my telekinesis. It became a futile attempt on my part though as I started to become unconscious.

I had a total of three seconds left awake, when Jess opened her eyes and screamed, "NOW!"

No one knew what that meant, so they stood waiting. But the spirits must have.

Within seconds, the room was swarming with spirits. They were all transparent and wore anything from early 1600s attire to present day clothes. This thing killed more then its share of people.

They started to attack the demon. Running into him, hitting him, circling him. Soon the demon's strength faltered and it released its hold on Jess and I.

I crawled over to Jess and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I could feel the blood gushing underneath her shirt. It was soaking her shirt and mine, but I didn't move. If Dean found out I didn't protect his girlfriend, I was dead.

She shivered at the new temperature of the room – from all the ghosts and pushed me away, starting toward Dean and Alex – who still lacked perception.

I followed and soon we were there. I saw Jess put Dean's head in her lap and place her hands on his temples. She closed her eyes and soon, Dean was awake.

I grabbed Alex and placed her in my lap. She had cuts and soon-to-be bruises all over her body.

I did the best I could to wash her cuts away, when I realized I could heal her.

I placed my hand on her heart and thought of her the way she was yesterday. Awake and unharmed.

The cuts on her just magically disappeared and she woke up just in time to see the demon die.

The demon screamed at the last few blows from the ghosts. Its eyes turned into its head and it turned to smoke and ash which fell to the ground.

"It's over," I whispered into Alex's hair.

I could feel her nod before she pushed me away and went to heal Jess and Dean. I watched as she did so and realized something.

I loved Alex. I loved her more then I could remember ever loving someone else, including my Jess.

At the thought of her, she appeared. She smiled at me before saying, "Thank you." I smiled and held back tears as she said one last thing to me, "Do it."

I nodded and smiled as she ran a hand along my cheek and disappeared.

Taking her advice, I crawled over to Alex who had just finished healing Dean and Jess.

I grabbed her and she turned to me. I kissed her on the forehead before pulling away and putting my forehead to hers.

"Marry me," I asked. She nodded.


	8. The Aftermath

**The Witch, The Psychic, And The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eight**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

It had been two days since we killed the demon. A day since everyone had started toward home.

I rolled over in bed only to find Dean staring at me.

"Hi, lover boy," I joked.

"Hey, you came on to me," he replied.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, for a make-out session. But no! You insisted we keep going," I said laughing.

"Well, what was I supposed to think," he asked.

I smiled before rolling out of the bed, "Are we leaving today?"

"Tomorrow," Dean answered as he rolled out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom door.

I wasn't letting him take the first shower. Not by a long shot. So I slipped into the bathroom's doorframe and stood there as a barrier.

"You said that yesterday," I said as he stopped in-front of me.

He placed his hands on my hips and whispered close to my ear, "You didn't seem to mind."

I smiled and held back a giggle as a shiver went down my back, "I'm taking a shower."

"Me first," he retorted, "You got dibs last time!"

"Ladies first," I said.

"Then you'd go last!"

I shot him a playful glare as he said, "I know how to fix this. We share."

"Share the shower," I asked as he stepped toward me.

"Yes, share the shower," he said as he closed the bathroom door behind us.

"No way, lover boy, you had your fun last night."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "What about your fun?"

"I had plenty fun last night, Dean. I am not taking a shower with you," I said with a smile.

"Yes you are."

"How do you know," I asked.

"You can't resist me," he said and started to kiss my neck.

Okay, he had one thing right. I couldn't resist. I started to play with the waistband of his boxers. Then we heard a knock on the hotel room door.

I groaned as we went to open the door.

Dean tossed on some jeans over his boxers and I threw on his leather jacket. With any luck, they'd think they were interrupting something and leave. Dean must have thought the same thing because he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while digging his head into my neck as I opened the door.

There stood John.

"Hi, Dad," Dean said as he stood up a little straighter.

"Dean, Jess," John said as he smiled at us, "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"I was just going to take a shower," I said as I moved Dean's arms and smirked at him before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I turned on the shower but didn't get in. I wanted to hear everything they had to say. Mind powers would be able to do that, but I personally liked spying.

"What's up, Dad," I heard Dean say.

"I wanted to tell you I'm leaving. I have another hunt."

"But you already got rid of that thing. Why?"

"There's always evil to kill."

I could feel the pain in Dean. He hurt a lot.

So when John left, I came back out and found Dean just watching the door that his dad had just used to leave.

I came around him and gave him a hug. He needed it.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When I woke up, I heard the shower running then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and put on my bathrobe before answering it.

It was John.

It's not that I don't like John, it's just he's more of the all work and no play type thing. Sam was like that until I came around – I think.

"Morning John," I said and gave a small yawn.

"Hi, Alex. Where's Sam," he asked as he looked over me for his son.

"Shower," I answered and let him inside.

"Oh. He almost done?"

"Not sure. He was in there before I woke up."

John nodded, "Congratulations on the engagement."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Is Sam going to quit hunting?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

John didn't reply. We heard the shower turn off.

"That's him," I commented and went to grab my day clothes from my duffle bag, "I'll let you two talk."

I gave John a forced smile before Sam came out. He kissed me on the lips before noticing his Dad waiting.

I gave Sam a reassuring smile and went inside. I turned the shower on but didn't get in. I wanted to listen. At the thought of spying, I rolled my eyes and figured Jess would do the same when John came to talk to Dean.

"What's up, Dad," Sam asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I found a new demon to hunt, the one that killed Pastor Luke."

I could imagine Sam nodding as he said, "Fine. I don't want to keep hunting."

"You helped me kill that demon. That's what I wanted you to do."

I could imagine Sam nodding again.

"I've got to go," John said. I heard a door open and figured he was walking outside.

"Bye, Dad," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Here. It's your mother's wedding ring. Give it to Alex. She deserves it."

I smiled. I was accepted by John Winchester.

"Thanks, Dad," Sam said. He closed the door.

I got up and walked out to the room by Sam.

"What was that," I asked trying to act like I didn't know.

"I know you were listening, so don't try it," he told me with a smile.

"Caught," I admitted, "So are you going to put a ring on my finger or not?"

He smiled and opened the small jewelry box to revel a pretty diamond on a gold band. Sam placed in on my left index finger and smiled, "For the future Mrs. Winchester."

I let a smile cross my lips before reaching up and kissing him.

He kissed me back and I pushed him down on the bed we had used last night, "It feels good to be engaged, huh?"

"It only feels good with you as my fiancé," he responded.

He was trying for extra points. And I knew it, yet, I still fell for it as I took off his shirt. He started to undress me and soon we were sharing a shower.

We wouldn't have breakfast until noon that day.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Even though my Dad left, I was determined to have a good time on our day off. So I took Jess out for a surprise.

I had heard that it was supposed to storm that night, thus I took her out for dinner and blindfolded her afterward.

I was driving the Impala to our special destination, when she begged, "Please tell me where were going!"

"No way," I said and speed up the Impala a little more.

"I can just read your mind."

"You wouldn't."

Jess broke down, "Okay, I wouldn't. But I want to!"

"Too bad," I said and pulled into our destination.

It was the same place we had been a few days ago when this whole thing started. But the sunset was dark and stormy. And I had set a blanket on the ground

I got out of the car and walked around to her side. I opened the door and helped her out.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as I put both hands over her already blindfolded eyes. I walked her to the edge of the water and said, "Kick off your shoes."

She did and I helped her remove her socks before kicking off my own and walking the rest of the way to the water.

She stepped in and smiled, "Are we where I think we are?"

"Depends, where do you think we are?"

"That small beach," she said as she took off the blindfold.

It wasn't a pretty sight with the dark clouds and all, but it showed a lot of power. Tons of power.

"It's so… beautiful," she said as she turned to me.

"Beautiful? Not the word I would use," I replied.

"I mean, I love it. I love the weather and thunderstorms especially. They're my favorite."

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her, "Glad to make you happy."

We kissed and lightning flashed overhead. Thunder was soon to follow. Jess was smiling when she pulled away.

"You made sure it rained, huh," she asked.

"I made sure it thundered," I responded.

She smiled at me before saying, "That coat, it just doesn't fit you. Neither does that shirt or those pants."

"Want to fix that," I asked.

She nodded and took my coat off. I helped her take my shirt off and was about to work on my pants when she stopped me.

"What," I asked, "Just helping."

I shrugged and she gave me a smile – I could've sworn a smirk was mixed in there and said, "I don't need help."

She started to trace the toned lines in my chest and whispered in my ear, "I'm waiting for the rain."

I smiled as she did her thing, walking around me, taking a feel every now and then.

Finally, I couldn't wait any longer. "Stop playing," I said.

She smiled a devilish grin and kissed me hard on the lips.

I felt the rain start to come down as I wrapped my arms around her and kept the kiss going.

She started to back up to head to the Impala, but one of us tripped and we fell into the water.

We both laughed and I rolled off of her.

Once our laughing subsided, she asked, "Dean, do you want to be a Dad one day?"

"Why," I asked a little frightened.

"I just was wondering if you want a family after hunting, that's all."

"So you're not trying to tell me something?"

"No," she exclaimed.

"Okay, then," I said, "Maybe one day. Not any time soon though."

She nodded and I asked, "That was a spur of the moment thing? Right? It wasn't a clue?"

She shook her head no, "I think I'm pregnant."

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex and I had gone out for dinner at some type of diner in the next town over. When we got back the hotel, it was raining really hard with thunder and lightning mixed in.

She opened the door and I followed her inside. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her coat.

I shed my own before tossing it on the other, unused bed.

"Let's talk," Alex said.

I gave her a small look before nodding.

She moved up to the top of the bed and said, "Sit down."

"I'll stand," I said.

"Suit yourself."

She got quiet a little before I asked, "So what are we talking about?"

"The future."

"Okay," I said – finally giving in and sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to stop hunting?"

"Yeah. I guess. We got rid of the demon, so… yeah, why not?"

Alex smiled, "Do you want to settle down?"

"As in?"

"Buy a house, get married. The normal thing."

I thought for a second, "Sure."

"You're sure? You're not just doing this for me or anything, right?"

"No, I'm doing it for us."

She smiled a bit wider, "No more hunting?"

"No more hunting."

She crawled over to the place where I was sitting and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Sammy," she whispered in my ear.

She called me Sammy. She was in for it. She knew the only thing I wanted her to call me was Sam. No more, no less. Just Sam. By calling me Sammy or Samuel or my love or anything else, she knew she was going to get tickled. And she hated to be tickled.

When she let go of me, I started to tickle her stomach.

"Stop! Stop," she shouted through laughter.

She fell back onto the bed and I climbed on top of her.

"Stop! Please," she shouted.

"What's my name," I asked playfully.

"Samuel! It's Sammy!"

"No," I said and continued to tickle her, "Wrong answer."

"Okay! Okay," she said as she started to fend off my hands, "I'll tell you your name if you stop."

I reluctantly nodded and pulled my hands away.

She was lying on the bed, me on top of her, and answered, "Your name is-"

We heard some ringing. She laughed a bit and I groaned. People always had a way of interrupting us at the wrong time. Phones were no exception.

It was my phone, so I walked over to my jacket and retrieved it. The caller ID read, 'Dean Winchester'. Some other ringing was heard. It must have been Alex's phone, because she grabbed her coat and picked it up.

"Hello," I heard her say as I asked the same into my phone.

"Sam," came Dean's voice.

"What's up," I asked.

"Jess is pregnant."

I was a bit stunned, "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I'm going to a bar or something to think about it."

"Where's Jess?"

Before Dean could answer, Alex said, "We need to go get Jess. Dean left her at the lake."

I sighed at my brother and said, "We're going to get her."

This could cause a problem.


	9. Fixing

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, guys, I need your help. I want to know if you want a sequel after this story. Trust me, our story if far from over. I still have a curveball to throw at you (next chapter), but I want to know ahead of time so I can end this story in anticipation for the next one. If you could post, that'd be great. Thanks! Enjoy:)

**Chapter Nine**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

It took a lot of convincing, but I managed.

Dean had left me after I told him I might be pregnant. He just took off in the Impala, heading to God knows where. And I was just left standing there in the rain. So Alex and Sam came to get me in the Camero. I just got in the passenger's seat and didn't say anything.

"Jess," Alex started.

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped. I was being mean, but I was hurt.

She nodded and started to pull out.

"He's at the bar on the side of town. Bring me there," I said.

"Jess, I don't think-"

"Now. Or I'll drive."

Alex nodded reluctantly and headed toward the bar.

I was reading her mind and could tell she was worried about me and what I was going to do. Sam was the same way. But I wasn't going to say anything.

Alex pulled into the bar's parking lot after about five minutes and I got out before she had completely parked. Alex locked the car and both of them ran after me, but it was too late. I was already inside.

I scanned the room for him and spotted him sitting at the bar, a beer in hand. I ran toward him and noticed some blonde bimbo looking lady hitting on him. She was way too old for him and wore clothes that were way too tight. I used my abilities to see if he cared about her – he didn't.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around a little harshly.

His eyes met mine as the blonde said, "Hey! I was talking to him first!"

"He got me pregnant," I said simply, never taking my eyes off him. His eyes didn't falter either.

"We need to talk," I said and grabbed his hand. I started to pull him out the door, but was stopped by Alex.

"Jess, calm down. Just," she begged me but was cut off when I said, "Alex. Move or I'll give you a headache that never ends."

She took my threat seriously and moved out of our way next to Sam.

Dean didn't say anything as he was dragged toward the back of the building – hopefully no one would find us there. But if we got a little loud in our fight… well, at least someone would find his body.

Once we were behind the building, I dropped Dean's hand and turned to face him, "Why the hell did you run?"

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Once Jess and Dean were outside, Sam and I started to walk toward the bar.

I grabbed the first seat and he got the one next to me.

"What'll it be," the bartender asked.

"Hurricane for me," I said. I needed something on the stronger side today.

He nodded and turned to Sam.

"Water," Sam answered.

The bartender walked away and started to make our drinks.

"Designated driver," I asked Sam.

"You didn't seem interested," he replied.

I smiled. Sam was always thinking ahead.

"Want to show me how to play pool," I asked, gesturing to some pool tables. I gave him a small smirkish smile.

He nodded and I grabbed my hand as we headed over to an empty pool table. I grabbed one of the sticks and handed him the other one.

"Where do we start," I asked as he started to put the balls in that little triangle thingy.

He came around and showed me how to lean down and get ready to shoot.

"Like this," I asked as I mimicked him and purposely messed up.

"No," he said and wrapped his arms around me to show me how.

He carefully helped me shoot but none of the balls went in.

"My turn," he said with a bit of glee. He got ready to aim when I decided that I wanted a little payback for his purposely messing up my shot. Just as he was about to shot, I goosed him and he jumped, screwing up his shot.

"Alex," he scolded, hiding a smile.

I laughed a little and mimicked him, "My turn!"

He rolled his eyes and let me take a good shot. I got one in.

"Your turn again," Sam said as he watch me take another shot and miss.

He held back a smile as he got one in. Then another. And another. Until the there was only one left.

"No way," I said as I watched him take the last shot. He got it in.

"So what did I win," he asked as he walked over to me.

"A kiss," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled as we walked back toward our drinks, "That's it?"

"Your brother is starting to wear off on you," I laughed.

He sighed and agreed, "Yeah, I know."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I wasn't mad at Jess. I think she was mad at me for leaving her. Hell, I'm mad at me for leaving her.

So, I tried to explain myself, "Jess, I didn't mean to I-"

"Didn't mean to? Dean, not meaning to is when you accidentally bump into someone. You meant to leave."

She caught me. I did, but it was more of an 'I-needed-to-think' type thing rather then an 'I-don't-love-you-anymore' thing.

"I already knew that," she said, reading my thoughts.

"But why," she asked, "What's there to think about? We'll have to get rid of it – if I am even knocked up."

"You're not sure?"

"I told you that. But you were too focused on 'she might be' rather then 'let's see if she is'."

"But aren't you psychic? Don't you just know?"

"Not with myself. For other people, yeah. But I'm just like you when it comes to knowing things about myself."

That didn't occur to me. Ooops.

I sighed and thought of something, "Get rid of it? Why would you want to get rid of it?"

"We're hunters now, Dean. Not parents."

"I would've kept it."

She smiled a little, "We don't even know if it's there."

I nodded a little, "Worry about it later?"

"Sounds good," she replied.

"You know: I'm sorry I left you, right," I asked.

"Yeah. I know."

I gave her a small smile before reaching down and lightly kissing her. "Made up," I asked.

"Definitely."

She gave me another small kiss before she pulled away and said, "Maybe we should go find Alex and Sam."

I nodded reluctantly and we went inside.

Lucky we got in there when we did. Otherwise, some bikers might have seriously messed Sam up from the way they were looking at him flirt with Alex by showing her how to play pool. For some reason, I don't think Alex was really paying attention to the lesson.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex had asked me to help her work on her game until she got it right after she had downed her drink. I agreed.

We started back toward the pool table we were at before and I handed her a stick. I grabbed one for myself and turned to find her setting up the balls.

I looked over her shoulder at the motorcycle dudes that seemed to be checking her out.

One of them muttered something to his buddies and they all laughed. That's when he started toward Alex.

I quickly went around the side of the table and straddled her hips so she faced me.

The alcohol's effects must have started because her words slurred as she said them, "Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Just making sure you're okay," I responded.

She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her gently.

I knew the alcohol had taken a big effect when she turned that little kiss into something just short of a make-out session.

I pulled away, "Maybe it should wait till' later."

It's not that I wouldn't have made-out with her. It was just that she was drunk, people were watching, and some creepy looking men were checking her out.

She agreed and went back to the game when I noticed Dean and Jess walking over toward us.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey," I replied, "Everything better?"

"Yeah," Jess said, "What's up with her?"

"Hurricane," I answered.

Jess smiled before saying, "Dean, I think we need to get you out of here."

"Why," Dean asked. But it was too late. Alex had already stomped over. She was way mad.

"I can't believe you! You left her in the pouring rain! She might be pregnant with your baby," Alex started to scream, "What is wrong with you, you son-"

"Alex," Jess calmed her down, "Its okay. We fixed everything."

Alex looked a little taken back, but nodded.

"I think we should take her home," Jess said.

"I don't think she wants to leave," I commented as Alex started to walk toward the bar.

"Too bad," Jess said as she concentrated on Alex.

Within a few seconds, Alex turned around and came up to me, saying, "I want to go back to the hotel."

When we got to the hotel, I changed Alex into one of my t-shirts and laid her on the bed. I changed before lying down next to her. She would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.


	10. Hurting

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I have to thank everyone for reviewing and PMing me! I have gotten so many ideas from you guys:) I have to thank _ Middleageslover_ for helping me out with ideas. The story is dedicated to her. :) I have to thank _sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34_ for letting me bounce ideas off of her! And thank you to everyone who has the story on their alerts and/or favorites but doesn't review. Yes, I see you out there! Included in that is the people who don't have accounts but read anyway:)  
I will be making a sequel. The real question is when. Most likely I'll create it the same day I upload the last chapter of this (which is far in the future). Since I uploaded a new chapter each day for the past three days, give me like two or three days to write a new one and post. But, knowing me, it'll most likely be two days. Lol. Or less.  
And the curveball I was talking about a little while ago, is in this chapter. I think you'll find it interesting. But it keeps the story going for another ten chapters or so... So, yeah. Lol.  
Thanks for all the feedback!

As for all the people who want to rip Dean's head off or started to call him a SOB - I have to give it to you guys: you like to protect your girls. Lol. There's a reason for everything. Remember that. Especially in like the last chapter. :)  
And for all the people who were gasping that Jess didn't want the baby - It's not that she didn't. It's that she kinda figured you're a hunter or a parent. No in-between. But like I said before: there's a reason for everything. :)

**Chapter Ten**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

The next morning, I woke up and found a little note on the nightstand. I picked it up and read it.

It was from Dean. He said he was going to stop at the store real quick and pick something up. When he got back, we should be ready to leave. He had already told Sam.

I sighed. I guess semi-normal had to end sometime. I walked over to my bag and changed. I started to pack my stuff once I was fully dress but was interrupted when Dean came in, holding a small bag.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, "What'd you get?"

"Something for you," he answered and handed me the bag.

Dean wasn't smiling; otherwise, I would have thought it was something good. Something he wanted to give me. I opened the bag and saw a pregnancy test. I looked up at him, but he had already turned around to finish packing his bags.

"Dean," I said quietly.

"What," he asked.

"Last night, I know you feel bad, but it isn't your fault. I would have tried to go think too. And you're going to be a great dad – if we are having a baby."

Dean turned around to face me. I almost cowered in fear at the look in his eyes. "I kill things," he said, "I shouldn't-"

"They don't deserve to live. They kill people. You do the world a favor, Dean."

He looked away, shook his head, and simply said, "Just take the test."

I was kind of annoyed at him trying to avoid me and being a little nasty, but did as he told. I waited the five minutes for the test to give a reading.

By now, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his own thoughts and I was lying on our bed, thinking about his pain and how to ease it.

I heard my timer go off. It made him jump, but I simply got up and walked toward the bathroom. I stopped when I heard him say, "Jess?"

"Yeah," I asked, still facing the bathroom.

"Do you want a kid?"

"If it happens, it does."

I turned around to look at Dean. He wasn't looking at me, so I went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed by him.

"You're Dad is coming back. I don't know what for, but he is," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I just read his mind. He's in Missouri somewhere."

Dean looked up at me, "You're sure?"

I nodded, "And he doesn't think you're a killer. I don't, Sam doesn't, Alex doesn't. Hell, we kill them too."

He gave me a small smile before reaching in and kissing me gently, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I muttered against his lips.

I gently pushed his chest back and said, "The test is done."

"Ready," he asked.

"Definitely."

I walked into the bathroom and he followed. Before I looked at the answer, I squeezed his hand. It read no. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"No," I said, "We're not pregnant."

He kissed the top of my head. I could tell he was okay with it.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I had to admit, almost being the product of a freaky biker had its downs. When I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and found Sam staring at me.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Are you okay," he asked, not even answering my question.

"Dandy," I responded.

"Alex," he scolded.

I climbed out of the bed and sighed, "Fine."

I noticed all our bags were packed and Sam had already laid an outfit for me, so I asked, "Are we leaving?"

I turned and found Sam nodding.

I sighed again and grabbed my clothes before heading toward the bathroom to change and cast a spell to rid me of a wicked hangover. When I emerged fully dressed a few minutes later, Sam was standing at the door, waiting for me.

"Father," I joked as I shoved my dirty clothes in their bag, "Are you stalking me?"

"How's your hangover?"

"Sam," I said and turned to him, "I'm fine. Believe me, I am."

He nodded before grabbing his bags and starting toward the door.

"I know you're worried, but… I don't need a father. I need a boyfriend. Okay? That whole thing with the drinking and the bikers checking me out and stuff… no big deal," I said. 

"Okay."

I walked toward him and gave him a big hug. He returned it.

During the next half hour, we got all our stuff and put it in the cars. Dean and Jess would take the Impala, Sam and I would take the Camero.

It had been like four hours since we had left Kansas. My legs were itching for a break.

"Could we please pull over and take a break," I begged Sam.

He laughed a little at me, "Run it by them."

He nodded to the Impala that was driving in front of us.

"Fine," I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Jess' number but didn't get an answer. I dialed Dean and got no answer. Checking to see if it was my phone, I dialed Sam's number. It rang.

Sam picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sam," I said.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes as he pocketed his phone.

"They didn't answer," I said.

"Why not? They're right in front of us," he said as he gestured to their car.

"Maybe they're possessed and the demons don't know what a cell is," I suggested.

"Or maybe they're doing something we don't want to know about," Sam said. He had a point. After all, we couldn't see the outline of Jess' body.

"Gross," I said, "We are so never doing that."

Sam just laughed at me.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I could hear Jess' phone buzzing – it was on vibe. But I couldn't get to it.

About an hour back, Jess had fallen asleep lying on my coat. I didn't mind until her phone rang. I couldn't get to it, so I let the caller go to her voicemail. Then my phone rang. I tried to get it, but I couldn't – it was in my jacket which Jess was laying on.

I muttered a profanity under my breath.

Whatever. We only had two more miles to go then we were at our destination: Jefferson City, Missouri.

I wasn't sure why Sam and Alex were coming. They killed that thing, so why come with us? But I didn't ask – I didn't want them to leave.

As I pulled into the parking lot of yet another hotel, Jessica woke up.

"Hey," I said, "Nice cat nap?"

"Funny, elephant," she said and sat up.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "I'm going to get our rooms."

She nodded and I got out of my car and started toward the front desk when Jess called after me, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah," I asked her and turned.

"Get rooms 13 and 16."

"Why?"

"Room 13 is haunted and if we stay in any other room then 16, we can hear the lovebirds in room 3."

I smirked at her psychic mind and continued in to get the rooms. When I came back out, the girls and Sam were talking by the Camero, bags at their sides.

"Here," I said as I tossed Sam a key, "Room 16." Sam nodded and caught the key.

"Where are we staying," Jess asked me – curious as to why I didn't take her advice.

"Room 3," I answered and gave her a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder, "Meet up for dinner at five?"

Alex nodded before looking at the time, "What are we supposed to do for the next two hours?"

"Use your imagination," I said and grabbed my bags, walking behind Jess.

When we got in the hotel room, I laid down on the bed. A four hour drive wasn't that tiring, but having no one to talk to for like ever was.

"What are you doing," Jess asked as she tried to find something in her bag.

"Resting," I replied.

"The elephant is taking a nap?"

"Bite me," I replied to which I got a laugh.

"Come on. Let's go investigate that haunting," she said as she pulled a gun out of her bag. It was her favorite gun. The one that she had used to kill that ghost on the night we met. And hit me over the head.

"No way," I replied when I saw the gun, "Not with that gun."

"Why not? Betsy is my favorite," she whined as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Betsy? You named it," I sighed, "We have to get your IQ test done."

I shook my head as she whacked me in the chest with her gun.

"What'd I tell you," I said, "That thing is dangerous! I still have the bump from when you hit me with it."

She rolled her eyes, "Poor baby!"

"It hurt," I whined.

She rolled her eyes again before hopping off the bed and asking, "Are you coming or not?"

I couldn't just let her go by herself, so off we went.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

After Jess and Dean took off toward their room, Alex and I shared a look.

"Come on," I said and picked up my bags. She grabbed hers and we walked to our room.

Once inside, I dropped my bags on the ground by the dresser and she did the same. I fell onto the bed, "I am so tired."

"Why," she asked as she laid down next to me.

"Have you seen what we did in the past week," I asked.

She laughed a little, "Yeah. A lot of good."

"It's tiring," I replied.

She climbed on top of me and straddled my hips with her legs, "Tiring? That's too bad. I thought we might use our imagination for the next two hours."

I laughed a little and pulled her head down toward mine while muttering, "Sounds good."

We kissed and she started to unbutton my shirt when there was a knock on the door.

She groaned and climbed off of me. As she went to open the door, I buttoned my shirt.

"Oh my God," I heard her say. I looked toward the door and there was my Dad. He was all bloodied up and had a slight limp as he walked inside with Alex's help.

She sat him down in a chair as I grabbed our first aid kit.

"Dad," I asked, "What happened?"

I started to look for the cause of his limp while Alex went to work on cleaning his face and arms up.

"The- the demon," he stuttered, "He's back."

I stopped working on him and looked up. I could tell my Dad was serious.

"What do you mean? We killed it!"

"That was his brother."

"But we freed Jess and all the other people! It was him," I yelled.

"He had been giving his brother the souls so his brother could live. We didn't kill him yet."

I was getting a headache. I found a knife wound in my Dad's leg and I started to fix it up.

Once he was okay, he announced, "I'm going to get a room. Tell Dean I'm here."

I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room.

When the door closed, Alex picked up her phone and dialed Jess' number. I heard her giving information about what had just happened.

I couldn't stand it. I was so worn from this ordeal that I just needed to rest. I curled up on the bed and just thought of everything that might have been if it really was the demon we killed.

Alex and I would have gotten married. We might have even had a kid. Bought a house, got a job. Made real friends that we could keep for longer then a gig.

Now none of that would happen. We would still be nomads searching for that demon. Searching for revenge.

A few seconds later, I felt Alex get on the other side of the bed and start to rub my back.

She was still there. Through it all.

"Its okay, Sam," she said, "We'll find it."

"I thought it was over," I replied quietly.

"I did too. But it's not."

"I want it to be over."

"I do too, Sam."

* * *

Ha! You all thought he was gone and we were done - until the sequel. Nope. Lol. Be ready for another battle and another something that I can't say. Lol. I want to give spoilers! Arg. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up soon!  
P.S. I won't babble as much in the next one. Lol.  



	11. The Children

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been in soccer camp. When I get home, I totally shower, grab a snack, and crash. Lol. Bad habits, I know. Today my sunburn hurt so bad (if I burnt it again, I might have a second degree burn) I decided to stay home and relax – meaning write a new chapter. (I'm just like the energizer bunny, huh?) Lol. Enjoy:)

**Chapter Eleven**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean and I had just entered the haunted room when I got Alex's call. She said the demon was alive and John was here at the hotel. I no sooner hung up and Dean asked, "What's wrong?"

I arched my eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

"That look," he said as he gestured with his gun at my face.

"Watch your aim, elephant," I said before answering him, "It was Alex. She said John's here. And the demon's alive."

His eyes got wide before he blinked and brought them back down to normal size. He was about to say something but I screamed, "Duck!"

We hit the ground as a complimentary bar of soap slammed into the door behind us.

Dean looked at me before rolling his eyes and staying low as he hobbled to the bathroom. I carefully followed him but remained a pace behind.

"Don't go in there," I told him.

"Why," he asked as he turned his head to look at me.

I was about to tell him that the poltergeist was going to try and drown him – but didn't get a chance. The stupid ghost shoved Dean backward. He landed on top of me and we fell.

I didn't realize it before – but this guy was heavy. I shoved him off of me and realized he was hurt.

Carefully, I raised my gun toward the place where the ghost last was and reached down with my other hand to help Dean up. Slowly but surely, he stood up but cradled his arm.

We got out of there quick. Once back in our room, Dean sat on the end of the bed as I grabbed our first aid kit.

I pulled up a chair next to him and could see the pain in his eyes. He was hurt in more ways then one.

"Here," I said gently as I helped him shed his leather coat followed by his shirt.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to him and gently felt his arm. He winced in pain.

"I think you broke it, Dean," I said and put our first aid kit away, "We need to go to a hospital."

He shot me a skeptical look before disagreeing, "No."

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness and came up with an idea.

"What if we go get your arm fixed and come back here to relax," I suggested seductively and started to massage his shoulders.

"Nope."

I sighed and laid on the bed, "Before we go to the hospital?"

He gave this a second thought before answering, "No way am I going to a hospital."

Twenty minutes later, we were at a hospital and Dean was being a big baby to the nurses. They were cooing and drooling all over him as they waited for a doctor.

"Poor, Dean," one nurse said as she ran a hand down his unhurt arm.

I was getting sick of this. "Ladies," I asked, "Is there anyway Dean can get his HIV check-up here too?"

That made them all run for cover. I smiled as Dean gave me a look and asked, "Jealous much?"

"Get laid much," I retorted and he shut up.

The on call doctor came in, looking at his papers, and asked, "Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

The doctor looked up before exclaiming, "Jessie?"

I looked at the doctor before realizing who it was. Owen Tomson. "Owie," I called him by his nickname before giving him a huge hug.

"Owie," Dean asked, bewildered.

When Owen and I stopped hugging, I introduced them, "Dean, this is Owen. We went to med school together."

Dean didn't know I had gone to medical school before doing full time hunting so he just nodded.

"How are you," I asked Owen, starting a long story.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

After Sam fell asleep, I decided to go grab something to eat. The local deli was open so I went in and grabbed my favorite junk food: Red Bull. Dude, you could live off of that stuff. It was the silver lining of my life. I grabbed Sam a diet – I had noticed he gained a pound – and went up to the register.

Some punk kid checked me out before ringing up my stuff. He decided to play sweet.

"Hey baby, how you doin'," he asked as he put my food in a bag.

"Engaged," I answered and took out my wallet.

"On the house, sweet heart," the punk said and handed me my stuff.

I rolled my eyes before putting a five on the counter, "That should cover it."

I rolled my eyes again and walked out of the store. That's when I noticed there was something familiar about that kid. I let my mind think about it for a second or two before dismissing it.

When I walked back into our room, Sam was up.

"Hey," I said and tossed him his diet coke.

"Thanks," he replied as he caught the drink then scrunched his nose up in a funny position, "Diet?"

"Yeah, you gained a bit of weight," I joked and sat down next to him on the bed.

He rolled his eyes at me before I asked, "What time is it?"

"Five," he answered.

"Our two hours are up? Darn," I said.

He shot me an amused look before asking, "Why?"

"I was going to take Dean's advice."

He laughed a bit before saying, "I started some research on where the demon might strike next."

"Where," I asked, curious as I crawled over Sam and grabbed his research notebook.

"Here," he responded as I started to flip through the book.

I stopped and stared at him, "H-here?"

"This town, yeah," he answered, "I started to compile a list of people whose kids are turning six months old within the week."

"The week," I asked, surprised at the information being thrown at me.

"It should strike within the week," he repeated.

"Sam, we just killed its brother. Why strike again?"

"The demon needs people's souls to live too. It kept half the souls it killed, until now."

"Because the brother's dead," I asked.

"Yeah."

"Who looks the most promising," I asked referring to the list of soon to be six-month-olds.

"This one," he said and pointed to a name, "He turns six months on Friday."

"In two days?"

Sam nodded.

"How do we stop the demon?"

"I need some help with that. I think my Dad has a way."

I nodded, "Do we need to do anymore research?"

"No," Sam answered and leaned back in the bed.

I leaned next to him and said, "Good."

Sam sat up and looked at me funny, "Why?"

"Take a guess," I said. I climbed over him and went into the bathroom, starting the shower. It only took him a few seconds to join me.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Owen and Jess had been talking for like… ever. So I decided to politely interrupt them, _politely_.

"Jess, we need to head back to the hotel. We have that thing," I said.

She turned to me and said, "Uh- yeah. Sure."

Jess got up and hugged that stinking Owen one more time before I wrapped my open arm – it turned out the other one was only dislocated and Owen had popped it back into place but made sure that I had it in a sling – around her waist before saying, "See you around, Owie."

I tried to pull Jess away, but she insisted on staying for one more second. "Owen, why don't you come visit us? We'll go for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great," he commented, "Meet you at the Clam Shack around seven?"

Jess nodded. That smiling she was doing was killing me. This guy really needed to go.

"Bye, Owen," I said and pulled her away.

Once far enough away, I told Jess, "That guy is messed up."

She pushed me away before asking, "What's wrong with him?"

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you? He wanted to get you in the sack."

"More then you Dean," she asked as we got into the Camero.

I thought about it for a second, "Definitely."

She rolled her eyes before starting up her baby. Within a few seconds, we were on the main roadway.

"You didn't tell me you went to medical school," I commented. She was hiding stuff I wanted to know about.

"I'm not hiding anything, Dean. You just didn't ask what I did before hunting."

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

"After high school, I got accepted by Harvard for their med school. I went and got my RN. I just never started with a job, because I went into hunting," she replied.

"Where does _Owie_ fit into all of this," I asked, putting major emphasis on the name 'Owie'.

"We dated on and off."

"You dated him," I asked bewildered.

"Yeah. He was sweet and in my classes, so we were together a lot."

I thought about this for a second before giving her a smart ass comment, "Good to see you moved on to new and improved things."

She gave me one of her looks and pulled into the hotel before saying, "See who gets laid tonight."

I sighed as I caught up with her to enter the hotel room.

Jess went in and lay on the bed as I found a note that must have been left by Alex and Sam. I unfolded it and read it as I sat next to Jess on the bed.

"Alex and Sam did some research," I told her, "The demon is here. It's striking Friday – they think."

Jess nodded, "They give a meet up time?"

"No, but-"

We heard my phone – I had left it in the hotel room – beep, signaling a message. Jess climbed off the bed and found it. She listened for a few seconds before saying, "No earlier then six thirty."

"Why," I asked suspiciously.

"They took your advice."

"But we didn't," I muttered under my breath.

"What, dear," Jess asked sarcastically.

"Nothing."

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When Alex and I were fully clothed, we went out to find Dad, Dean, or Jessica. We knocked on Dad's door but he wasn't there, so we started toward Dean's and Jess' room. When we passed room eleven, a little girl came and tugged on the back of Alex's shirt.

"Ma'me," she said, "My Mommy's hurt."

Alex whipped around, followed by me. We saw the girl. Blue eyes, blonde shoulder-length hair. She barely came up to the top of Alex's legs. The girl was no more then five and covered in blood.

Alex glanced at me before kneeling to the girl's height and asking, "Where is your mommy?"

The little girl pointed, "She's in there with Tommy."

"Who's Tommy," I asked as I leaned down to the girl's height.

"My brother."

I nodded, "Alex, stay with her."

I stood up and pulled out my gun. I saw the girl shiver in fear, but there was nothing I could do. Something told me this was supernatural and I couldn't walk in unprepared.

I pushed open the door that the little girl had pointed at. I raised my gun and took a step in. This was one of the hotel rooms that had a joining room.

"Hello," I called carefully as I walked a little farther in. I walked into the bathroom. There was blood all over the place. On the walls, the ceiling, the floor. The bathtub had water in it, but it was tainted red. Someone had bled in it.

Finding nothing in the first room, I quickly walked toward the joining room and laid my hand on the door knob. I heard infant-like crying.

I threw open the door and came face to face with hell. There was blood all over this room – worse then the bathroom. It looked like something out of a horror movie. My eyes scanned the room and I didn't see anything that looked dangerous, so I inched my way in.

"Hello," I called. I searched the bathroom and found a woman. She was fully clothed and obviously had been drowned – even through her wrists were slit.

As my stomach gained knots, I took two strides toward her. I felt for a pulse, but found none. Disgusted, I swallowed hard and walked back in the main part of the room. There was an infant in a crib. I reached the baby – who I assumed was Tommy and picked him up gently. He was still crying as I shoved my gun in its holder and brought the infant outside of the bloody misery and in the hallway where the girl and Alex were waiting.

Alex was standing, holding the girl as I came toward them and asked the child, "Is this Tommy?"

She nodded and dug her head farther into Alex's neck.

"You're safe now, Alyssa," Alex said to the girl.

We started to walk toward Jess' and Dean's room, quickening our pace with each step.

I was still cradling the infant as I kicked their door as a method of knocking. Dean answered and I brushed past him with Tommy. Jess was resting on the bed, but when we came in, she took the infant from me and started to soothe his crying.

"What happened," Dean asked as he shut the door behind Alex and Alyssa.

"Something hurt their parents," Alex answered as Alyssa started to cry a little.

Dean grabbed me as Alex and Jess started to tend to the little kids, cleaning the blood off them.

"What happened," he asked me out of earshot from the rest.

"Their mother is dead. Something tried to stage it as a suicide."

"How do you know it's not human?"

"Instinct."

Dean nodded, "What room?"

I thought for a second as I did the math, "Eleven. And thirteen."

"I rented that room. How'd-"

"They were joining rooms. I found the mother and baby in thirteen. Someone must have unlocked it."

"Thirteen's haunted," Dean said.

Thinking about the children's mother and the horrors the kids must have seen, I replied, "It won't be when we're done."


	12. The Alternative

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I'm going to switch things up a little. For this chapter Alex's POV is first… You'll see why. It's also a short chapter. Enjoy:)

Much thanks to LeaCharmedOne for her idea that's used later in this chapter:)

**Chapter Twelve**

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When I saw those little kids, I knew what I had to do. Kill the stupid demon that hurt their family.

"Alex," Sam asked as he came up behind me from the place I was sitting while doing a puzzle with Alyssa and holding Tommy.

"Yeah," I asked. He and I were watching the kids while Jess and Dean went to find John. Then I'd watch the children while they all went hunting.

"Didn't you hear what Alyssa said," he asked and gestured to the little girl who was standing in front of me with a smile a mile wide.

"I won," she repeated and jumped up and down.

I smiled at her triumph and said, "Do you want to take a bath? I think we should get all the red stuff off of you."

When I was younger, I had taken a course on child psychology. They tended to ignore their problems and deal later. So we ignored her problems by doing a puzzle and we'd face them later.

She thought a second before bobbing her head up and down.

"Okay, see that bag over there," I said and pointed to Sam's clothes' bag, "Go search in it for a big t-shirt."

Alyssa went to work and pulled out a Led Zeppelin rock concert t-shirt. She brought it over to us as Sam commented, "That's Dean's."

"Alyssa, go pick out soap in the bathroom," I told her. She walked in the bathroom before I said, "Too bad."

I smirked at him and handed him the infant. He gave me a strange look before asking, "How do I take care of it?"

"It's a boy. And his name's Tommy," I said and started toward the bathroom.

Sam shook his head and turned toward the bed. He sat down and I could hear him cooing over the baby.

When Alyssa's bath was done and she was changed, I put her in our bed and told her to rest. She had a big day.

"Can we pray for Mommy," she asked me.

I smiled sadly and nodded.

Alyssa put two hands in a prayer stance and said the Lord's Prayer, adding, "God, help Mommy. She was bleeding today. Amen."

I tucked her in before turning on some type of cartoons for the girl to watch. When I went in the bathroom, I found Sam bathing the infant in the sink. He was being so careful and gentle, I decided not to interrupt. Instead, I thought about what a great Dad he would be one day.

"I see you," Sam said to the baby as he dried the younger one off. Tommy gurgled in response. Sam put a diaper on the baby – we had managed to grab some from the blood hell – and picked up the boy. Sam was staring at the baby as if it was his own pride and joy.

"They wear on you, huh," I asked him.

I saw him smile in the mirror and answer, "I guess."

I smiled wider as he put the baby in a crib we had gotten from the hotel desk.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I was taking care of the kids with Alex. Kids with Alex. That made my mind wander.

"Sam and I are going to talk in the bathroom," Alex told Alyssa, "We're right here, okay?"

The young girl nodded as Alex grabbed my hand and took me into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Did you look at Tommy's medical files," she asked.

"What," I responded as I leaned against the vanity.

"He turns six months tomorrow."

It took a second to sink in, "Tomorrow? You think the demon's after him?"

She nodded, "We looked up all the people in the town. Not the people traveling through."

"But the mother's dead. Did the demon do it or the ghost?"

She thought a second, "I'd go with the demon. I think he's trying to throw us off."

I nodded, "Will he strike again?"

She shrugged.

I thought hit me, "What if the demon's after something. Not the mother though. What if the demon knew we'd be here? It knew we'd take care of the kids and go after the ghost. What if it's trying to get to one of us by using the kids?"

Alex looked a little shocked, "Do you think if we ask Jess she could tell us?"

"It's worth a shot."

She nodded and was about to whip out her cell phone when we heard, "Anyone here?"

I opened the door and saw Dean, Jess, and Dad. Dad was standing next to Dean – acting like kids were some type of foreign object. Jess was sitting on the bed talking to Alyssa.

"Hey," Alex said as she brushed past me and I followed, "I think we may have a lead on that thing."

Alex glanced at the awake children and I said, "Yeah. I'll tell you guys in the hall."

I walked outside and Dad, Dean, and Jess followed. Alex stayed behind with the kids.

"We think the demon was after Tommy. He turns six months tomorrow."

"It wasn't after the baby," Jess said, her eyes having a far off look – she must have been contacting ghosts.

"It's after us. The demon knew we'd take care of those kids. It knew we'd kill the ghost in that room."

"It's going to strike tomorrow," Dad said as he looked at the floor.

"Who's it after," Dean asked.

"Alex and Sam," Jess said – the far away look starting to disappear, "It wants their powers."

"What about yours," Dad asked her.

"Not strong enough."

Dean snorted a little and received a dirty look from Dad. I hid a smile.

**o.0.o Jess POV o.0.o**

We decided to split up. Dean and I would search the room for any ghostly things and trap them. John would try and find a way to kill the demon. And Alex and Sam would stay and watch Alyssa and Tommy.

"Come on," I urged as Dean slowly opened the door to room eleven.

There were still blood stains everywhere. He walked in and I followed, "Oh my God."

The room looked like hell had frozen over and decided to bleed on the Earth.

"Here," Dean said as he tossed me a can of salt. He seemed not to care as much as I did about this blood hole, "Salt the room."

We had planned on salting both rooms so the ghost couldn't get out. It would be trapped. Then when it decided to show, we could kill it at our leisure.

I went to work and within five minutes, both of us were done.

"Come on," I said, "Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Dean arched his eyebrow as he followed me out of the room, "And Owen doesn't?"

I rolled my eyes at him as we headed toward John's room to see if he had a way to kill it, "Nope, Owen doesn't. But you do."

I could tell Dean was rolling his eyes even though he was a step behind me.

"Aren't you sweet," he rhetorically asked.

I smiled and knocked on John's door. He answered within a few seconds and ushered us inside.

This guy was good. Every nook and cranny was salted. There were symbols representing good spread out on the walls. The room was demon proof.

"Find anything," Dean asked.

"Yeah," the elder responded as he sat down on a chair and grabbed his notebook, "Since we used the last bullet on his brother, I'm pretty sure there's only one other way."

Dean and I looked at him expectantly before he answered, "We need a silver bullet to the heart-"

"Easy," Dean said.

"He's not finished," I told my boyfriend.

"It needs the blood of someone related to Samuel Colt along with the bullet," John said.

"As in the guy who made the Colt," I asked. The boys had told me about the Colt and all – but I was just as stunned as Dean was when that new piece of information was tossed at me.

John nodded, "I tracked them down and his great-great-grandson lives here, in Jefferson City. Over the years, names have changed. It's now Tomson."

I felt Dean's eyes on me, as I said, "I know where to meet him."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess and I explained the situation to Dad before we went our separate ways. Dad would go fill Sam and Alex in. Jess would go to dinner with Owen and I would watch for the perfect time to grab some blood. We went back to our room and I watched as Jess changed into this really low-cut black dress. I didn't even know she wore dresses.

"Can you zipper it," she asked me as she sat on the bed next to the place where I was laying.

"Yeah," I said and sat up. I zippered her dress and asked, "Can I unzip it tonight?"

She rolled her eyes before answering, "No, Dean."

It had been two hours since we got at this Clam Shack. I had helped Jess wire herself so that I could hear what was being said. Then she had gone to met Dr. Dork outside the restaurant – which was way fancier then I thought. He took her inside and they were seated. Right now, they were eating dinner.

"So where's your boyfriend," Dr. Dork – commonly known as Owen – asked Jess.

"We broke up. He was jealous that I had dated you."

I was not jealous.

About fifteen minutes later, the waiter came up and asked if dessert would be needed. Owen must have been planning all night for this line.

"I've got a different dessert in mind," he said. I could see the pop tart smiling at her in my mind. I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

Jess went with the plan – to get invited back to his place – by saying, "Sounds perfect."

I had a feeling she was giving him her seductive smile. Gross. Just the thought of Jess pretending to even like someone else – at least I hoped she was pretending.

Thirty minutes later, Owen and Jess were walking up to his apartment. I followed closely with the equipment needed to suck his blood. I sound like a vamp!

I watched as Owen started to unlock his door. Before he walked inside, he leaned down and kissed Jess gently on the lips. I was ready to toss my lunch. Owen entered first and Jess must have closed the door, because she left it open just the right way – just like a hunter.

I made my way inside and watched with morbid fascination as Owen kissed her neck. His eyes were closed. Jess was just kind of standing there, letting him use her.

I tipped toed behind him and grabbed the sedation shot from my pocket – it was meant to work especially for someone's neck. I ripped the collar of his dress shirt out of my way, reveling skin and I gabbed. Owen freaked out for a minute before he went limp and Jess caught him.

"Having fun," I asked her as I tossed her the blood drawing kit.

"Grand ole time," she responded sarcastically and went to work.

Within a few minutes, we had the amount of blood needed, then some. Jess and I hightailed it out of there.

"Think he'll remember," I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Probably think he was drunk."

"But he didn't drink."

"You didn't look around, huh? There were beer advertisements all over. Not to mention a recycling bin filled with empty cans."

I sighed, "Think we have enough blood?"

"The demon's going to hell even if we don't."

I speed up the Impala and we were at the hotel within minutes, being greeted by chaos.


	13. Possessing

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Extremely short chapter, but does wonders for our characters and covers a lot of ground. :) Enjoy!

I wanted to get this up because I'm off to another soccer camp. Hopefully, I can come home tonight and write another chapter to put up on Wednesday. Enjoy this one:)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

When we got to the hotel, Dean and I went to Alex's and Sam's room. I was just about to knock when Dean grabbed my hand and whispered, "Listen."

My eyes were watching his as we listened to a conversation inside.

"You can't take those kids," came the voice of Alex.

"The law says we can," came unidentified male #1.

"They're safer here. Trust us," Sam said.

"Sir, we need to put them in foster care and up for adoption. They have no living relatives," came unidentified female #1.

I had enough. I grabbed the spare card they had given us and swiped it. Immediately, I tossed open the door.

"Who are you," the woman in a black suit asked.

"I might ask the same," I responded as Dean followed me inside.

"I'm social services and this," the woman said gesturing to the other unknown man, "Is the sheriff. We heard people were walking in and out of a hotel room with guns and blood. We checked into the reports and found information leading to the finding of Alyssa and Thomas Markson and their dead mother Maria Markson."

"You can't take them," Alex told the government workers. That's when I noticed Alyssa and Tommy weren't in the room. I quickly read Alyssa's mind and found out that her and her brother were hiding in the bathroom.

"Ma'me," the social worker said, "We need to put them up for adoption. They'll be safe and find a good home."

"Right now, we're the best thing for them," Sam said – he was standing next to Alex.

"Unless you want to be their parents, you are not the best thing for them."

I saw Alex and Sam glance at each other before Sam said, "We want to be their parents."

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I think we scared the shit out of Jess and Dean – not to mention Mrs. Legume, the social worker, and Officer Smith, the sheriff. Then there was ourselves. We were scared more then they were.

"O-okay," Mrs. Legume said, "W-we need you to file paperwork."

I nodded and looked at Sam who gave me a small smile. We were doing the right thing.

"Bring the children and we can do it right now," she said, "I'm sure I can cut corners and make you their guardians within a year. They can be in your foster care by tonight."

I smiled before turning to Sam. We both went to get our future children. I picked up Alyssa and Sam got Tommy.

"They'll be right there," Jess said as she ushered the government workers out of our room.

She turned to us and asked, "What the hell are you thinking?"

I shot her a glare, "Children."

She sighed before Dean rephrased it, "Are you crazy?"

"They need someone," Sam said simply.

I added, "We want a family. What better way to start it?"

I smiled at Sam who smiled back as he said, "We'll be back with the kids. Start working on that… thing."

"Yeah," Dean said as we walked by them and out of the room.

When we were in the hallway, we saw Legume and Smith.

"Ready," Legume asked.

I nodded and looked at Sam who said, "Definitely."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Sam and Alex just left – off to adopt their future children. Unbelievable. They were going to be parents before they were even married.

"Did they just do what I think they did," Jess asked.

"Yeah," I said and fell onto the bed.

"They're parents? You're an uncle? John's a grandpa?"

"Yup."

"Jeez," she said and plopped down next to me, "And we were worried about being pregnant with one kid."

I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Let's go give this stuff to Dad," I said and pulled out the vile of blood.

"Should we tell him?"

I grunted a little, "Not unless you want to."

She rolled her eyes and followed me toward my Dad's room.

I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

By this time, Jess had her gun drawn and was ready. I pulled out my gun and kicked open the door. Jess went into the room first.

We saw Dad. He was tied up on the bed and knocked unconscious. I went to him as Jess checked the bathroom.

"Dad," I asked. He came around just as Jess came back into the bedroom. "What happened?"

"The demon. He's here."

"Where," Jess asked as she picked up an extra round of silver bullets from the small corner table.

"Check the closet," Dad said as he nodded to the closet door. Jess tossed it open.

There was Alyssa.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

We had just pulled in to the police station. Alyssa and Tommy were sitting in the back of the Camero.

I gave Alex another smile as we got out and helped the kids into our arms. I was holding Alyssa and Alex had Tommy.

We started to follow the social worker – the cop had gone off on some type of call. But something went wrong.

As soon as Mrs. Legume was in the building, Alyssa turned to me and said, "I hate you."

"Why would you say that," I asked as I continued walking. Maybe it was the aftermath of her mother's death.

"You killed my children."

I stopped dead in my tracks. By now, Alex was watching this conversation and hushing the sounds of Tommy's cries.

"Alyssa," I asked.

"No," she mimicked.

My eyes got wide with realization. Something was possessing her.

I gently put Alyssa down and glanced at Alex. She knew what was going on too.

"Guess who," Alyssa asked. Her voice was extremely high, and her eyes had flashed black before settling on the color green.

"Run," I screamed to Alex. She started toward the building, followed by me, but whatever it was that was possessing the little girl tossed me back. I hit the car and landed on the ground with a thump.

I glanced over to the entry of the parking lot and saw the Impala pull in. Dean was behind the wheel, Dad – who had several cuts on his forehead – in the passenger, and Jess was in the back. Her eyes were closed tightly like she was in concentration.

Alex made it to the office building and entered with Tommy still in her hands.

"Don't you know who I am, Sammy," the not-so-Alyssa asked.

"Humor us," Dean said as he got out of the driver's seat, "Cause we have Alyssa over here."

He pulled open the backseat door and Alyssa came out.

"I'll give you one hint," the possessed Alyssa said, "I killed your mommy."


	14. Killing

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I know I wanted to get this up by Wednesday, but I didn't have time. Sorry! I guess I'm a day late… and a dollar short. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, enjoy. :) I also had this all done by yesterday but couldn't upload until today. Sorry about that.

And thank you so much to all who reviewed! I love you guys! I now have one hundred replies! Thank you!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I was just finishing up talking to some high power spirits when I heard a loud thump and a grunt. I opened my eyes and found that all hell had broken loose.

I jumped out of the back seat and grabbed Alyssa, who was standing and watching the scene unfold in front of her. She had been through way to much.

"Come on," I urged her. We managed to stay hidden behind parked police cars and make our way to the front door of the station. I brought her inside and found several knocked out policemen, Alex, and Tommy.

"What happened," I asked.

"We got here and Alyssa turned out to be possessed or something," she said as she kept her gun trained on the real Alyssa, "I ran inside with Tommy. They were about to run outside to stop the fighting, so I knocked them out."

I wanted to laugh, but instead said, "There are two Alyssas. This one is the real one."

Alex nodded and I said, "Stay with them."

She nodded again and brought Alyssa toward her brother. I turned and ran outside. I pulled my gun, Betsy, and looked around. Dean was pinned on the hood of the Impala, struggling to free himself from an invisible force. Sam was lying on the ground in front of the Camero, in obvious pain. And John was being strangled by the demon who was now in his own body.

The demon had bright red eyes that gleamed terror. His skin was black ash without any manly or womanly features. He wore no clothes.

I had a split second to decide what to do. Help my boyfriend's brother who could use help, his father who might die any second, or my boyfriend who was uninjured.

I ran toward Dean.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

The demon had wasted no time in changing into his real skin and then injuring Sammy some more. I had tried to run toward my brother when he tossed me against the Impala. And he wasn't letting go.

So when I saw Jess come out of the station, I was relieved. She would help Sam. Then she ran toward me. I struggled some more.

"Help him," I yelled at her when she got near me.

Instead of listening, she reached into my front jean pocket. This was not time for a free grab. She pulled out the vile of blood we had acquired earlier. She unloaded some of her bullets and ran to the trunk of the Impala. She kicked the trunk hard and it flew open. I would have to get that fixed. I couldn't see the rest of what she did, but I saw Sam pass out and my Dad scream one more time before he slumped to the ground. Then Jess emerged from the back of the car, blood on her hands and gun.

She aimed and took one shot. It hit the demon in the calf.

"Kill it," I screamed.

She didn't listen as the demon fell to the ground. It screamed in agony and released its grip on me. I took the chance to run to my Dad. He still had a pulse but barely. I checked his breathing. He wasn't. I glanced one more time at Sam and saw Jess running toward him before I started CPR.

It took a minute but my Dad bolted up, "Where's Sam?"

I nodded toward the place where I last saw Sam and Jess. They weren't there.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I was getting worried. They weren't back inside. I told Alyssa to wait there with Tommy and carefully peered out the front window.

Dean was doing CPR on his Dad, the demon was starting to get up and gain strength. Jess had herself positioned behind the demon so that he wouldn't see her. And Sam was running toward the building.

He barged in, gun in hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened," I asked as he started to Alyssa and Tommy.

"The demon's trying to kill us. Jess has the blood of Samuel Colt's descendent on her hands, I have the silver bullets. But we need something else," he said and knelt down to the kids. He pulled out a knife.

"What," I asked as I watched him carefully.

"They're descendents of the demon – when he was human. We need their blood," Sam said, "Get a first aid kit."

It took me a few seconds, but I quickly located one and grabbed it before returning to Sam, Alyssa, and Tommy.

"Do you trust me," Sam asked Alyssa. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I need a little of your blood. So, I'm going to cut your arm. Alex will fix it though," he gestured to me and I gave a reassuring nod.

Alyssa looked back at Sam, "Will it save Tommy?"

Sam nodded and Alyssa said, "Okay."

He grabbed her arm and cut it quickly. She winced in pain and let a tear or two fall down her cheek as Sam collected the blood in a small bowl. He dropped a bullet in it as I cleaned Alyssa up.

Before I could ask him what he was doing, he darted out the door.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Jess and I had found a way to kill this bastard once and for all. Now we were ready.

When I came back outside, I found Dad and Dean running for cover from the demon throwing objects at them. Perfect time to put the plan in action.

"Want me," I yelled at it.

The demon stopped its offensive on Dean and Dad and turned to me. It smiled and said, "That gun's worthless. But you already know that, huh?"

I nodded, "But you know what they say."

The demon gave me a confused look as Jess came up from behind it and pressed her bloody hands to the demon's temples. Owen Tomson's blood was really working as the demon screamed and tried to get her off. She finished my saying, "Nothing's thicker than blood."

I smiled and aimed at its heart. The demon didn't realize it, but I let one bullet hit its heart. That had the blood of Samuel Colt.

I saw Dad come up to my side and we changed guns. He let the last bullet – the one with the demon's own blood – burry itself into the demon's heart.

The demon screamed and I saw Jess fall backward. Dean was next to her within a millisecond.

The demon burst into flames that landed dangerously close to Jess and Dean. He ushered her away, and for once she listened.

It was over. The demon was dead.

We were alive.

**o.0.o Author's Note o.0.o**

Yay! It's gone:) Not originally how I planned it, but it worked. :) Hope you enjoyed. I have more of this story to write though… then the much anticipated sequel. :) Hope you enjoyed:)


	15. The Death

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything…_

The story is starting its ending, but it's not quite there! Hope you enjoyed all past chapters and the next several chapters:) Thanks!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

The demon was dead. That was the only thing I could think about. So when Dean ushered me away from the fire, I numbly did as he told.

"Jess," he asked. I was standing there, watching the ashes and fire of what used to be a demon. Dean was right next to me.

I looked at him and he asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck. He hesitantly put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I saw fire. I heard screams. That's when I realized the screams weren't coming from outside – but behind me.

I shot around and saw Alyssa screaming. Then she turned to ash. Tommy was still there though, and he was crying now.

I picked him up and soothed him until he stopped crying.

I held the baby tightly as I walked outside. I saw Sam and John just watching the fire. I walked up next to my boyfriend. When he saw me, he put his arm around my shoulders. Everything would be okay.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I wasn't sure what was going on with Jess. She should be happy. But she wasn't. She was crying. So I did the only thing I could think of. Hold her.

After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at me. She was about to say something, but I stopped her and pressed my lips to hers.

It quickly became hot and heavy but Dad came up to us and said, "Jess, we need you to make the cops think nothing happened."

She nodded and followed my Dad. I just watched her go.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

The demon was dead. Alyssa had died because she was related to the demon, but Tommy wasn't – their fathers were different.

Alex, Dad, and I had quickly cleaned the demonic mess up and easily placed the cops so they were sitting in chairs. Dad went to grab Jess, leaving me, Tommy, and Alex.

"You still want to keep him, right," she asked me. We had put Tommy in a playpen that was in the social worker's office.

I nodded, smiling. Alex smiled back and kissed me hard on the lips just as everyone started to wake up – with no memory of what we had just faced.


	16. The Normal

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

We had officially adopted Tommy. I don't know how, but Jess did something psychic and made the social worker cut a lot of corners. So Alex and I were proud parents of Thomas Nicholas Winchester – we changed his last name.

In the past two weeks, Dad had left to go search for a Wendigo out in Utah. Dean, Jess, Alex, Tommy, and I drove to California. We didn't tell Dean, but I had planned to go to Stanford and try to redeem my full-ride.

We had all checked into a hotel not far from Stanford. Alex and I had just pulled into Stanford's main administrative building.

"Ready," she asked as we got out of the Camero Jess had let us use.

I sighed and smiled brightly, "Definitely."

Thirty minutes later, we came out of the building – paperwork in hand.

"I can't believe it," Alex said, excited.

"What," I asked as we stopped in-front of the Camero, smiling.

"They let you come back!"

"Because they were impressed that I started a family and still wanted to learn, Alex."

"It doesn't matter," she said and wrapped her arms around me, "You're in."

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Want to celebrate," she asked me as our lips parted a small amount.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Come on," she said. She decided to drive and I got in the passenger's seat. It took about a ten minute drive, but she pulled up to the curb in-front of this nice house.

"Where are we," I asked as she got out, me following.

"My parents own this house. I talked to them the other day. They said we could use it while you go to college."

I smiled at her, "They're sure?"

"They're not using it otherwise. Come on."

She brought me into the house and gave me a tour. It was a two-story, furnished house with a two car garage that had an Explorer and a Camery already in it.

"Are your parents wealthy," I asked. After all, this was a lot.

"Kinda," she answered, not looking at me.

The last part of the tour was the master bedroom. "And this," Alex said as she opened the door, "Is our room."

I smiled and she realized what I was going to do. She tried to get away, but I caught her in my arms and kissed her hard on the mouth.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

After me and Sam were… done, we started back toward the hotel so we could get our things and move in our new house.

For some reason, Sam decided to make a stop in-between. He pulled up to this little church about a mile away from the hotel. Did he want us to get married right there?

"Sam," I asked carefully as I got out of the car.

"Yeah," he responded in a questioning voice as he closed the Camero's door behind me.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," he said and took my hand.

We walked inside the church. It was small, but nice. There wasn't anyone else in the place of worship.

"Yet again, I ask: what are we doing here," I said and turned to him.

"I thought maybe you'd like to visit some churches. We should be getting married soon anyway," he told me.

I had to hide a laugh, "That's very sweet and all, Sam. But there's one problem."

"What's that," he asked, his face getting a little confused.

"I'm Jewish."

He was silent for a second before speaking, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I just assumed…"

I started laughing, "I'm really Catholic. Oh, man, that was funny!"

Sam tried his best to put on an agitated face, but it didn't work. He started to laugh along with me.

We drove back to the hotel. It was just after eight when we pulled in the parking lot.

I opened the door to our room to find a sight I could do with out. Dean and Jess were making out on the bed. I closed the door quickly, receiving, "What?"

"Gross."

"What," he asked me again.

"Remember our first kiss? Remember what we saw just before that?"

He nodded and his eyes got wide with realization. He sighed and went in the room first, "You know, that's called snogging in England."

I watched as they broke apart quickly. Neither would look at Sam as he asked, "Where's Tommy?"

"Sleeping," Jess answered.

By now I was in the room and asked, "Can you two keep your mouths off each other for once?"

"I can longer then he can," Jess said as she got up off the bed.

"Liar," Dean accused.

She rolled her eyes, "I bet I can."

"I'll take you up on that bet," he replied, "First one to kiss the other, looses."

"Deal," she said. Those two were in their own little world, staring at each other.

"This is going to be interesting," Sam whispered in my ear.

I giggled and told everyone, "Pack up. Mom and Dad left us the Cali house."

"The Cali house," Jess asked with excitement.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I loved the Cali house. That's where I grew up… from ages thirteen to eighteen.

"Yeah," Alex said and started to pack her stuff. Sam was already finishing his and starting on Tommy's.

"What's the Cali house," Dean asked.

"One of the places Alex and I grew up," I answered before telling Alex, "You guys take my car. We'll meet you there."

Alex nodded and I started out of the room, followed by Dean.

"One of the places," he asked me as I scanned the key to our room and opened the door.

"We had," I said and started to count, "Four houses. One in England, one in California, one in Jersey, and another in Florida. Ma and Pa kept them all because they had the money to."

"Ma and Pa?"

"That's what I called them. They aren't my real parents, but they did raise me," I said and closed the last of my bags before helping Dean finish packing his.

"Interesting," Dean said as he zipped up the last of his bags, "So this place… it has a guest room?"

I nodded and saw where this was going. I pushed him down on the nicely made bed none to gently before getting on top of him and straddling his hips.

I whispered in his ear while tracing his upper body and letting my finger go down a little farther, "Yeah. It does."

He started to harden. Every time I traced his body like that, he did. So, I got off him and grabbed my bags, "Too bad we can't kiss."

His eyes were closed and I could tell he was trying hard not to give in as I walked out the door and waited for him by the Impala.

He came out a few minutes later, bags slung over his back. He tossed them in the open trunk and slammed it shut. I must have gotten him a little aggravated.

I hopped in the passenger's seat and he got in the Impala. We drove to the house with no conversation – with the exception of me giving directions. I think he was still trying to get over his horniness.

Once there, we found Alex and Sam. They told us to stay in the FROG (family room over garage) room that had been turned into a guest room with a bathroom off of it. Man, Ma and Pa did a lot of work on this house since we left. Last time I was there, it was a three bedroom, four bath, two car garage. Now it was a four bedroom, five bath, two car garage, full basement. That was a lot of real estate jumbo for a big house.

Dean decided to take a shower while I unpacked our stuff. I quickly put his away and started on mine, purposely laying his favorite lingerie of mine on the bed dangerously close to his boxers and t-shirt. He came out a few minutes later in nothing but a towel around his waist that hung dangerously low. My cheeks went bright red.

He smiled a devilish grin at me before saying, "What's a matter?"

"Nothing," I muttered at the sight of him. Then he turned toward the bed and noticed my underclothes. I took my chance to shed my shirt and walk past him so close that our skin touched and saying, "I'm taking a shower."

I heard a profanity from him as he grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom before I could make it in there. The shower clicked on a few minutes later. I assume it was cold.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I had decided to stay on the floor because I was not going to loose this bet. I woke up as the daylight from the skylight came in. I tossed the blanket I had used off of me and got up.

Jessica was still asleep, so I went downstairs and started rummaging through the kitchen. Alex came in and jumped at the sight of me.

"Sorry," I said when I saw her.

"Not your fault," she replied and started toward the fridge, "I went shopping earlier this morning, so we have food."

"Thanks," I said and grabbed some milk from over her shoulder. I got some cereal from the cabinet and made myself breakfast.

Alex placed some orange juice in-front of me before taking her cup and starting to read the newspaper that was on the kitchen table.

"So who's winning the bet," she asked.

I thought about telling her how close I was to kissing Jess for all she was worth, but decided not to, "Me."

"Really," she asked.

"Yup," I said and took another bite of cereal.

"Has Jess tried the whip-cream trick yet?"

"No, what's that," I asked, intrigued. Maybe I could use it against her.

"I shouldn't tell you then," she responded and folded the newspaper back up.

"Please," I begged and gave her a puppy dog face. It looked ten times better on Sam though.

"She was going to… use whip-cream to make you…"

"Horny," I asked.

"You could say that."

"Thanks," I said and put the now empty bowl in the sink. I searched through the fridge until I found my weapon of choice. Whip-cream. I started upstairs when Alex asked, "What are you doing with that?"

"I shouldn't tell you," I said and kept on walking. I think she rolled her eyes after I left the room. I opened the door to our room and found Jess still asleep. I quickly got on the bed next to her and whispered in her ear, "Jess, time to rise and shine."

She yawned before sitting up in bed, me across from her. She noticed what I had in my hands and my wicked smile, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I said and took her hand. I sprayed a bit of whip-cream on one of her fingers before licking it off and repeating. I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Dean," she whimpered, eyes closed, "Dean, stop."

I shrugged, "Okay."

This time I put a little whip-cream on the tip of my fingers and placed them in my mouth, sucking it off. I could tell she couldn't take much more.

"I'm taking a shower," she said and got off the bed.

"A cold one," I asked.

She said a profanity before saying, "Bite me."

I could tell this battle wasn't going to last much longer.


	17. Fighting

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I had to tell Dean that I was going back to Stanford. And soon. It had been three days since I got reaccepted and classes started in two. To make matters worse, he was the only one who didn't know I was going.

I was kind of afraid at how he would take it. If I had told him that I was going back – before we killed the demon – he would have killed me. But now… I wasn't too sure. But I knew one thing. I had to tell him.

The girls were cooing over Tommy and looking at some type of wedding plans when I decided to tell him. It was now or never.

I grabbed Dean and pulled him into the kitchen, "Dean, we need to talk."

Dean shrugged my hand off of him, "What, man? I was just about to suggest you wear the dress."

I shot Dean a glare before saying, "Serious."

"I was," he said and gave me a cocky smile. Dean grabbed a soda out of the fridge before sitting at the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen.

I sat on the opposite side and said, "I'm not sure how to say it."

"So spit it out, Sam."

I looked him in the eye, "I'm going back to Stanford."

He took a second to processes the new information before showing his anger.

"What? Why? Sam," he started.

"We're done hunting and I think I should finish."

I'm not sure if Dean was more upset or angry, but he was mad. That was for definite.

He got up, shot me one last glance, and stormed out of the room, past the girls who were watching us with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

Jess gave me a sympathetic smile before turning and following Dean. Alex, who was holding Tommy, came over to me and leaned into my chest. I put my arms around her, "I did the right thing, right?"

She nodded.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I followed Dean upstairs into our room. When I got there, he was throwing his clothes in a bag. I shut the door behind me and walked over toward him.

"What are you doing," I asked him as I knelt next to Dean and tried to stop him.

"I'm leaving," he said and shooed my hands away.

"Why," I asked, defeated as I sat next to him on the floor.

He ignored my question, "Are you coming or not?" He looked into my eyes and I could tell he needed help. He wanted help. Someone to fix the wounds that started to long ago and the new ones that had just begun.

I put my wants aside and nodded, "Yeah."

Within a few minutes, we were ready and I was following Dean down the stairs. He plowed out the front door past Sam and Alex.

I hugged Sam, "Don't worry about him. He'll come around."

He nodded and I gave Tommy a kiss on the forehead, "No causing mischief, little man."

I hugged Alex, "Maybe you should tell him."

Her face held puzzlement as she asked, "When did you find out?"

"When it happened. Psychic, remember," I said tapping my head.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "I will."

I gave her another smile as I grabbed my bags and started outside. I turned around and said, "Lex, take care of my baby."

I tossed her my keys to the Camero and headed toward Dean who was already waiting in the Impala. He had the engine running and was itching to leave – I could tell.

I put my bags in the back and got in.

"Where to," I asked.

He didn't answer, just pulled out.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

We watched as the Impala pulled out of the driveway. Sam was hurt and I could tell. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just let him be for the rest of the night.

After I had put Tommy to bed, I laid down on the bed next to Sam who was already under the covers. Just as normal, he put an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

We were quiet for a little while before Sam asked, "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Jess want you to tell me?"

I tensed up. I hadn't expected him to ask that. But he did and I needed to tell him anyway, right?

"Um," I said, as I squiggled away from him. I turned on the bedside light and sat up. He propped himself up on one arm as he watched me.

"Well," I said, "Uh-"

"Alex," he said in his trademark tone.

I figured I best get out and say it.

"Yesterday, I found out I was pregnant."

He looked at me before falling back onto the bed. I thought he was just being dramatic, but upon further inspection I found he had passed out.

Was that a good sign? Or a bad one?

I had to laugh a little. He passed out. Wow, this was definitely going in the baby book.

I climbed over Sam and got a wet facecloth. I came back and gently patted his face with it until he woke up. It took him a few seconds to calm down.

I laughed, "If you act like that every time I announce it, we are so not having any more kids."

He blinked a few times before smiling and starting to laugh with me.

He gradually stopped laughing and said, "You're okay with it, right?"

"You passed out! Not me," I said, smiling.

He smiled and kissed me.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

We were driving to… wherever. I just wanted to get away from _him_. And Jess was coming.

It was around midnight and pouring rain when Jess first spoke, "Where are we going?"

I shrugged, "Wherever."

There was a little silence before she said, "You can tell me, you know."

I glanced at her, "There's nothing to tell."

"Dean," she said.

I didn't answer, instead I let her talk, "I've been reading your thought the whole way. He's not leaving you. That's what you're afraid of. You don't want him to leave like he did the first time. It's not like the first time. Things changed, Dean."

I slammed on the breaks and we both jerked forward. Before she could say anything, I was out of the car and walking away.

"Dean," she called. I heard her get out of the Impala and start to run after me, but I didn't stop. "Dean, wait!"

When she was close enough to me, I turned around, "Leave. Me. Alone."

"I can't," she said as her hair clung to her face.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm supposed to help you fix this. I know I am."

"Well then you're a crappy psychic, huh? Cause I don't have anything to fix. I'm perfectly fine."

"Dean," she said as I started to walk away again.

I had enough. I spun around… and hit her. I hadn't meant to do it; my hands were just in the wrong position at the wrong time. When it happened, she stepped back – shocked that it had happened. My eyes got wide. I wanted to fix this, fix us. But the damage was done.

"Drop me off at the nearest bus station," she said simply and walked back to the car.

I didn't want her to leave. If she left, it meant we were over – through. That's not what I wanted. But there was nothing I could do.

I had ruined our relationship. There was no more Jess and Dean, Dean and Jess. Just Dean.

* * *

Okay, I know you're thinking: How could she do that! But yeah... Like I said before, there's a reason for everything. Also, there will most likely be one more chapter in this story, then... on to the sequel! Yay! Lol. So hyped for the sequel. But I need a name. Give me a second to think... Okay, I have some. You guys can pick:) 

There is: "How to Save a Winchester", "The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Baby", or "The Winchester Code". Just review with your choice. :) Thanks!


	18. Ending: Until the Sequel

**The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, this is so the last chapter. It's more of a final thought thing then anything else… But the sequel will cover everything else, so no worries. :) And as you read this, know that the new story (the sequel) is already up. :) It's called 'The Winchester Code' by popular vote.

I'd like to thank (Ohhh! I sound like an Emmy winner. Lol.):

_Middleageslover _– she's helped me tons with ideas just by talking to her. Lol. The story is/was dedicated to her. Hopefully, she enjoyed it! Thanks!

_sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34 _– she let me bounce ideas off of her. And didn't poke fun at me with my stupid ones. Lol. Thanks!

Everyone who's reading, reviewing, or advertising the story – thank you guys so much! It's such a big help when people point out mistakes or tell me they love the story! I write for you guys, so hopefully everything was to your liking. Thanks!

So after you read the last chapter, go read the sequel! Lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

The whole car ride was silent. I was angry that I had hurt her, hurt us. So, instead of bringing her to a random bus stop, I drove all the way back to Alex's and Sam's house to drop her off. She got out without saying anything.

I went around back and got her bags. When I handed them to her, I got a grumbled, "Thanks."

She turned around and started toward the house. I wanted to stop her. I wanted to tell her to come with me. But I didn't. I just got back in my car and drove away.

A few minutes later, I was trying to avoid thoughts of everyone I had hurt today, but I couldn't. The only thing I could think about was what happened. I hurt Sammy. I hurt Jess.

But I was so mad at Sam. He started it all. If he hadn't decided to go back to Stanford, then I wouldn't have left. Then I wouldn't have hit Jess. How could he have done that? He decided to leave again. He was going to go back and play college-boy. Did he want to hurt us? But maybe I overreacted. Maybe I should call him and apologize.

I needed someone to help me figure that out. Normally, I would have Jess, but since she wasn't here… I had to rely on myself.

I decided it would be wise to fix the Sam situation first… that one might work better.

So I called him.

"Dean," Sam asked. He had been asleep.

"Didn't get any action tonight, I see. Or you'd be awake, huh," I asked. I wasn't sure how to say it.

"Dean, listen, man: I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Sam, stop. I called to say… to say… I'm sorry, okay?"

I think Sam was hiding a laugh, "Say you're sorry? Dean, are you okay?"

"Shut it. Now go be head of your class, alright?"

"Yeah, man. Thanks."

We were silent for a second before Sam asked, "Are you and Jess coming back?"

There wasn't anyway around this one, "We broke up."

"Dean-"

"Drop it, Sam. I'll call later." And with that said, I hung up.

That's when I decided to listen to some music. Maybe it would help get everything off my mind. So I turned on the radio, but the only channel I could get was country. I inwardly groaned and was just about to turn it off, but something told me not to. I listened for a few seconds and then the announcer came on and said, "That was Blake Shelton with 'Austin'." I turned off the radio and thought for a second before deciding maybe the song was right.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I woke up to Sam laying in bed, watching me. If this was anyone else, I would have thought it creepy, but not with Sam.

When he noticed I was awake, I asked him, "Everything okay?"

He looked at me, smiled, and nodded.

"Good." The way Sam smiled, confirmed it. He and Dean had made things better.

He settled in next to me to try and sleep, but I couldn't get to sleep. Instead, thoughts of the day passed through my head.

Dean had left. He got angry at Sam and just stormed off. I could tell it was hurting Sam to no end. So I avoided Sam for the day – to give him space. But I saw him get on the computer, and I wanted to know what he was doing. So I carefully, just like a hunter, edged my way in. I looked over him and saw the website he normally uses to find things to hunt. Was he going to hunt again? But he saw me and said, "I'm not hunting. Don't worry about it." I felt guilty, so I went into the other room without saying anything.

Then I told him I was pregnant. And he passed out. That was definitely not what I expected. But when he came back to consciousness, he was excited. I was excited. We were excited. He'd make a great dad, and hopefully, I would be just as good of a mom.

About an hour after that, Tommy woke up crying. Sam told me he would get the baby. So I watched as Sam got out of bed and picked up the infant. He was cooing over Tommy. Then I heard him walk downstairs and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he was back with the baby.

That's when we heard a door slam downstairs. Sam glanced at me and put Tommy gently in his crib. He gave me the hand signal to stay there, but I wouldn't listen. So together, we started downstairs silently. It was dark, and we couldn't see much of anything. But when Sam went around that corner and started to fight whoever it was, the only thought that passed my mind was to hit the lights. So I did. As it turns out, Sam was fighting Jess.

They stopped and Sam said, "Where's Dean?"

"He left," she answered as she grabbed her bags.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah," she said and walked past us. We heard the guest room's door slam and Tommy started to cry.

"You get him, I'll get her," I said.

So Sam went into our bedroom and I trudged into the guest room. I found Jess crying into her pillow on the bed.

"What's wrong," I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

So she told me the whole ordeal that happened between her and Dean.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

After I told Alex, I felt a lot better. But I don't think she did. She was really angry that someone could do such a thing.

"Tell me it was an accident," she said, jaw clenched.

"I'm not sure."

"You didn't use your ability?"

"My emotions were interfering," I explained.

Alex nodded and I said, "Go get some sleep. I'll be okay."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Alex hesitantly left and I laid back down on the bed. But it reminded me of Dean. The bet we made that would never be finished. The animal nicknames we gave each other. The feel of his skin on mine. The way we hunted together. The way we competed over whose car to take. The war we lived through. The demons we defeated. The truths we found. The fights we fixed. The pregnancy scare.

All these thoughts started a whole new batch of tears.

The next morning, I woke up in the bathtub. I held back a little bit of laughter at the stupidity of where I was sleeping. But I couldn't sleep in the bed; it reminded me of Dean too much. This was the only other alternative.

I got up and looked in the mirror. There was a black and blue mark from where Dean's hand met my face. I touched it without thinking about what I was doing.

Instead of staying in my room all day, I went down into the kitchen and found Sam flipping through some text books. He looked up when I came inside. Alex must have told him, because he didn't say anything.

"What's up," I asked, trying to stay away from the subject of me and Dean.

"Nothing. I'm looking at some text books. I want to get a head start," he said and turned his gaze back to the books.

I grabbed some cereal and milk to make myself breakfast. "Cool."

He nodded and the rest of the time went in silence. As I finished up my cereal, I could tell Sam was debating on something.

"Spit it out, Sam," I told him as I put my bowl in the sink.

"What," he asked innocently.

"I'm psychic, remember," I said,

"I want to show you something tonight around seven, okay?"

I nodded before sarcastically saying, "I guess we shouldn't tell Alex, huh?"

"Jess," he scolded, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"I know," I told him, "I'll be ready by seven."

I gave him a smile and he rolled his eyes as I walked out of the room.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

This was definitely a flip coin by doing this. I was afraid of what Dean would do to me if he found out. Probably smash my face in, followed by telling me not to mess in his affairs.

I brought Jess to this lake. I found it when I was in Stanford – the first time. If you watch the sunset, you see all these reds, oranges, and pinks. Then there are mountains on the other side. All and all it's really a really cool place.

"What are we doing out here," she asked as she got out of the car.

"I figured you needed someone to talk to."

"Alex," she asked.

"Sometimes you don't tell people things because you're afraid they'll judge. I can't judge. Dean's my brother and you're practically my fiancé's sister."

She cocked an eyebrow at me before she said, "What did you see?"

I laughed at her a little, "Something you don't want to know about."

"Uh-huh. You're a bad lair, ya know that, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

We were silent for a few minutes before Jess decided to tell me. She dove in, telling me what happened between her and Dean. After she was done, it took me a few seconds to calm down and try not to find Dean and kill him.

"He called you," she said, "I knew he would. He's proud of you."

"Seems like it," I scoffed.

"Seriously."

I smiled, "I wish he would show it."

"Me too, Sam," she told me, "Me too."

For a while, we were really quiet. Then I decided to tell Jess what I saw last night in my dream… or at least help her find what I saw. "You should call Dean."

She shook her head, "We're done. I probably shouldn't."

She needed to call his cell phone. My vision needed to happen, "Just think about it." I didn't want to push her, otherwise she'd read my mind and that would ruin the whole thing. God, this was aggravating.

"Okay," she said, "But we need to get back to the house."

"Why?"

"Tommy's crying and he wants you. Alex can't calm him."

I laughed a little, "Alright."

We got in the car and I started to pull out when Jess said, "Mary's going to look like her Daddy."

I smiled, "Stop giving away the ending."

* * *

Thanks everyone for voting on the title! The title that won was 'The Winchester Code'. So you can go look for it on my profile. :) Thanks so much to everyone who read the story, reviewed it, or just talked about it! You guys are such a big help!

Now go read the sequel! Lol.


End file.
